Dark Flash
by Jay3000
Summary: "The strong lives and the weak dies" Those words has never left Naruto even with the death of his mother and clan. Naruto vowed that he will never die until he found out who killed them not even being hit by lightning with stop him.
1. Chapter 1 The Partas clan

**Redeath: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Akame ga Kill! (Owned by Gangan Joker authored by Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

People's thoughts

 **Jay3000: I used the first chapter of EnderWolf89 story Zimny as a base so you will see a lot of similarities but also differences (You guys should check it out) and I hope he or she don't mind. I did not know how I was going to start my story until I read his/her story and don't worry I am only going to use the first chapter of that story. I have never watch** **Akame ga Kill! Hat I know is form other fanfictions and wiki.**

 **BETA NEEDED**

 **Chapter 1 The Partas clan**

 **Northern Frontier Lands**

"You have lost you sword, how pathetic." A man with silver hair said as he points the sword at the 13 year old boy with spiky blonde hair. "With sword skills like yours no wonder you could not make the hunting team. You are just like your worthless father."

"The fight is not over yet." The boy said as he got up, he had cuts all over his body. The boy tried his best to ignore the comment made about his father.

"A Partas is nothing without his/her weapon." The man shouted.

"My father did not need a weapon and yet he was the chief's right hand." The boy said as he glared at the man.

"And look what happen to the bastard, he was killed by an ultra-class Danger Beas-" The man was caught off guard and received a punch to the face followed by an uppercut that sends him crashing to the ground.

"Don't ever talk about my father again!" Naruto growled as he took up the man's sword. "You will pay for that!"

"Naruto stop! Control yourself!" A familiar voice shouted.

The boy now name Naruto turn around to see his friend running towards him. "Es-" The man tackled Naruto to the ground and about to take a swing at him when suddenly a dagger pierced his hand.

"Arghhhhhhhh!" The man screamed out in pain. "You little bitch." He pulled out the dagger out of his hand and threw it at the blue hair girl who dodged it.

"Leave her alone!" Naruto shouted as he tackled the man from behind. "Esdeath, help me!" Naruto shouted as he started to rain down blows on the man.

"Hai!" Esdeath shouted as the two attack him together. The man delivered a thrust kick that sends Naruto crashing into some barrels.

"Naruto!" Esdeath shouted as she ran over to Naruto.

"What's the meaning of this?" A powerful voice roared as the blue hair girl quickly turn to the man.

"Thank god you are here chief Redeath." The silver hair man shouted. "I was training the brat when he suddenly attack me, I tried to defend myself but your daughter stabbed me with a dagger!"

"You lying son of a bitch!" Esdeath roared as her father gabbed unto her. "Naruto would never attack you without reason, you must have bad mouthed his father!"

"She's lying!" The silver hair man shouted.

"How dare you accuse my daughter of lying?" Chief Redeath roared as he grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "Now get to the medical tent and treat your wounds, you will be punished when I get back."

"Hai!" The man walked off.

"Naruto-kun." Esdeath said as he woke.

"What happen?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"That's what I would like to know Naruto." Chief Redeath asked as Naruto told him. "He will be sorely discipline." As Naruto got up with Esdeath's help. "And you Naruto-kun you need to learn to control your anger, anger leads to weakness so you will be punish too."

'But father!" Esdeath shouted.

"It's ok Es-chan, it was my fault." Naruto said calming down his friend.

"I will tell you your punishment when we come back from our hunt." Redeath said as he walked off.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I will talk him out of punishing you." Esdeath said with a smile.

"Thank Es-chan, so where are you going?" Naruto asked his friend.

"I am going on a secret hunt with my mother and father." Esdeath said with a big smile. "It's a rite of passage thing."

"Wow that sounds cool, so where is your mother?" Naruto looked around.

"She is waiting for us at the gate." She replied.

"Esdeath hurry up you know your mother don't like to wait!" Redeath shouted.

"When I come back we will go on a hunt just the two of us." Esdeath as she hugged him. "See you in a few days and stay out of trouble." As she ran off.

 **later**

"Time for bed Naruto-kun." A very beautiful woman with shoulder length red hair. She is wearing a long blueish-black kimono with white trimmings with show off her large assets with is held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. She one of the most beautiful and yet deathly woman in the clan, her name is Kushina. "*cough*" Well she used to be the most deathly woman in the clan until she caught an unknown virus that seem to be getting worst.

"Ok mom." Naruto said as he got into his sleeping bag as his mother followed suit. "Mom do you think Esdeath will return soon?" He asked his mother who was lying to his right, she was in her own sleeping bag. They were laying in a small hut that was sheltering them from the blizzard going on outside the hide walls.

"Of course she will. She is a strong lady and the chief's daughter nonetheless. Why are you asking? Worried for her?" Kushina said getting up on one elbow. "Beside her mother and father are there."

"What? No!" Naruto tried to hide his blush that formed despite the cold "I just…. Don't want her to break her promise."

"Promise?" Kushina teased him. "Is my little Naruto falling for a certain blue haired beauty?"

"Mom! We're just friends!" Naruto exclaimed a bit too fast

"Aw young love. So sweet." She said making him blush furiously. "What was the promise?"

"We were supposed to go on a hunt together." He did care for her and didn't want her to get hurt but he knew she was strong. He just… missed her. Yeah missed her. He did have certain feelings for the chief's daughter but was one of them love?

"That is so romantic." Kushina said as Naruto face got even redder.

"No it's not." Naruto replied as he got more comfortable in his sleeping bag.

"I approve Naruto-chan." His mother said with a smile. "I am sure she will be back soon, that type of trip is normally a three day thing."

 **Two days later**

Waking up in the morning Naruto looked over to his mom's sleeping bag to find it empty. "Thank god." He was glad his mother was not there, he did not want to have another conversation like last night.

"Just have to push it deep into my mind and forget about it. Can't have myself be distracted by puny feelings that I'm not even sure exist." Getting up he got himself dressed in his favorite orange shirt with the Partas Clan symbol on the back and a black pants. Pausing at the door he looked back feeling as if he was leaving something behind. Shaking his head he left the hut through the fur door.

Stepping out into the fresh snow he took in a deep breath feeling the cold air fill up his lungs. Quickly releasing it letting out steam through his mouth. Looking around he watched as kids ran around and men sharpened their spears and knives.

He was born in the clan to Kushina and Minato and was raised by everyone, even if they not related by blood but still they were his family. He was taught that the strong live and the weak die. He was train by his father in hand to hand combat and his mother in Kenjutsu which he wasn't good at.

"I need to get better at Kenjutsu." Jogging to the center of the village he passed by many of his friends and mentor greeting each one of them with a 'good morning' and a wave of a hand. The center of the village was a big circle.

In the north the chief's hut stood tall and proud towering over the smaller huts. In the east stood a similar hut that was wider and not as tall, that was the kitchen/dining hall. In the west was the village's armory holding all of our spare and broken weapons with anything else precious we find. In the south was a hut that held our pantry. In the center of all this was a big fire pit used for ceremonies and as a source of light at night.

Stepping in the kitchen/dining hall he was hit by a smell of cooked meat and different spices.

"Good morning Naruto. How was your sleep?" His mother asked him upon entering as she chopped herbs with a knife. "Dream of a certain girl?" She asked with a sparkle in her eyes when she looked up.

"No, I didn't dream last night." He replied plainly trying to avoid any teasing. "I would never tell you that I had a dream about Esdeath."

The other females in the room stopped what they were doing and looked up when they heard their conversation.

"Naruto falling for a girl? That's a first. Who is it?" His aunt asked curious putting her hands on her hips. She was his father's sister and also a very beautiful woman with blonde hair is tied into two loose ponytails using green bands. She was wearing a grass kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable DD cleavage. She wears open-toed sandals with low heels and polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft pink lipstick and around her neck green crystal necklace in clear view on her chest, her name is Saya.

"It's none other th-" His mom started saying but Naruto stopped her before she can spread the news of his hidden affection for the blue eyed girl.

"MOM!" He exclaimed giving her a look.

"Okay! Looks like I can't tell you." She said to her sister-in-law shrugging an apology.

"Okay fine but I will find out one way or another." His aunt said narrowing her eyes and returned to her pot over the fire, as did everyone else in the room.

Naruto sighed and left to go outside. He breathed in the cold summer air as he felt his cheeks cool down making his blush disappear. As he looked around all he saw was snow all the way beyond what the eye could see.

"It's the chief! What happen? Is that a body?" Naruto heard the shouting as he ran towards the noise, he was hoping it was Esdeath in the body bag. He turn the corner to see a crying Esdeath walking behind her father.

"Es-chan! What happen?" Naruto was suddenly tackled to the ground by a crying girl.

"She's dead Naruto-kun." Esdeath cried. "And it's all my fault."

"Shhhhhhhhh it will be ok." Naruto hugged the girl. That would be the last time Naruto would ever see Esdeath cry. She had told him what happen during the hunt, she and her mother when hunting and she had gotten too cocky after taken down an s class beast. She did not see its mother which was an Ultra Class coming at her. Her mother pushed here out of the way, she fought the beast with everything she had but she wasn't strong enough and got herself killed. Redeath arrive just in time to chase off the beast and save her.

 **4 years later**

A boy with blue eyes and spiky blond hair walked through the centre of the village, he had 6 scars on his face that looked like whiskers which he got fighting a danger beasts with his hands after losing his sword, and he was about 5ft 9inches with a muscular body. "So she finally decided to fulfil her promise, who would have thought." As he walked towards the Chief tent he saw her, Esdeath.

She has got even more beautiful every time he saw her. The last time he spoke to her was four years ago after her mother's death, she had gotten pretty cold to everyone except her father even him her best friend. She had thrown herself into her training to become the strongest warrior in the clan and who wasn't up to her level wasn't good enough to even talk to her which he wasn't, even with all the training he was doing.

That's why he was shocked when he received a message from her inviting him to go on a hunt with her. "I have gotten a lot stronger with my sword but not strong enough to join her group." Esdeath's group are normally made up of the strongest warrior in the clan. He entered the tent to see Esdeath talking to her father.

"Ah Naruto-kun, you are here." Redeath said as Esdeath looked at him. "Esdeath you remember your friend Naruto-kun right."

"Hm." Esdeath replied as she turn away from him.

"Don't be like that Es-c-" A sword was pointed at his throat.

"Next time you will lose your head." Esdeath growled.

"Daughter put away your sword, you wouldn't want to injure your partner for the mission, do you." Redeath said with a smile as he saw the look on his daughters face. Only the mention of Naruto or her mother could get her to show emotion like that.

"Are you crazy, he's not ready for a mission like that?" Esdeath shouted, she did not know why she was behaving like that because normally she would care less what would happen to her partners. "I will go alone."

"This isn't a suggestion but an order." Redeath said in a serious voice.

"Hai father." Esdeath bow to her father. "Meet me at the gates in an hour." Then she left.

"I'll take it she did not know it was me." Naruto said as Redeath sigh.

"I need a favour, my daughter has become cold and emotionless after her mother die." Redeath said in a sad voice. "I had encourage the behaviour because it motivate her to train even harder but it has become worse."

"Really?" A shock Naruto asked.

"Yes, she has become very sadistic and it is scaring our people, everyone is afraid of her." Redeath said with his head down. "I can't allow her to become chief if this continue."

"So you want me to try and help her." Naruto said as Redeath nodded his head. "But what can I do?"

"You may not know this but you are one of the few people she cares about and willing to protect." Redeath said which shock Naruto. "So I believe you can help her little by little as you two team together over a period."

"She has a funny way to show it." Naruto said.

"According to her diary, the reason she pushes you away is because she do not want you to suffer the same faith as her mother, since you are not strong enough with a weapon to protect yourself." He told him. "She knows that as the village chief, she would be the first to head into battle and she knows that you would follow her into anything."

"I don't know if your plan will work but I will try my very best." Naruto said as Redeath smiles.

"That's all I ask, oh and Naruto-kun your father would have been proud. If only he'd been stronger."

"I better go and tell my mother." Naruto turned around and heading back to his hut to prepare for the hunt.

* * *

Naruto grabbed his sword from near my sleeping bag. Sitting down on the bag he took a whetstone from near my bed and started sharpening the sword when his mother came in.

"I see the chief has faith in you." Kushina said with a smile. "I always knew you were the one to melt the ice princess's heart."

"Mom." Naruto blushes.

"Hehehheehhe, I came here to give you your father's sword." Kushina said with a smile. "This sword was passed down to the sons of your father's family and now it's your turn."

"But."

"No but you are a better swordsman than your father ever was." Kushina handed him the sword. "It comes with a pair but that is given to the women in the family."

"You mean the necklace that aunt Saya wears." Naruto said as his mother nodded her head.

"Here." Kushina gave him the sword.

"Wow." Naruto said as he unsheathed a simple sword with the darkest blue blade he had ever seen.

 **Half hour at the gate**

"You wouldn't be trying to leave without me, would you?" Naruto said as he walked into the opening.

"Whatever." Esdeath said as she walked passed him.

"That's what I thought." Naruto said as he walked behind her. "So Es-ch-"

"I thought I told you never call me that." Esdeath growled.

"Nope you said that you will cut off my very handsome head." Naruto said.

"That can be arrange." Esdeath said with a smile.

"So you do admit that I have a handsome head." Naruto said as Esdeath ignored him.

"Damn it father, this mission is too dangerous for Naruto-kun." Esdeath said to herself.

 **Four days later**

"What happen here?" Naruto asked as he saw the destroyed village.

"That's what we are going to find out." Esdeath said when suddenly the ground started to shake. "Stampede." They look around to see three over-sized lizards that have horns stick out of their heads backwards. They are dark gray with amber eyes and black oval gemstones embedded in their foreheads. The one at the front was different from the other because it had red stone on its forehead.

"Marg Dons." Esdeath said as she took out her sword. "I will deal with the one on the right plus the Alpha (One with the red stone)." A smile appeared on her face as she charged at them.

"Damn it Es-chan I am not that weak." Naruto shouted as he watched her cut down the first one. "I will show you that I am a lot stronger than you thought." He watched as she finally reached the Alpha, with great beauty and grace she cut off the beast head with ease.

"That was fun." Esdeath turn around to see the last beast charging at Naruto who was looking at her. "Naruto!" She shouted as the beast came at him.

Naruto placed the sheathed sword upright as he listening to the breath of the beast that is coming at him. He had his sword in a reverse grip from beside-and-over his head, as opposed to from the waist with a standard grip on the sword " **ttoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson "One Sword/Blade Style Re-sheath: Lion's Song**!" He rapidly unsheathes and re-sheaths his sword.

The beasts was cut into many pieces. "Impressive." A smile appeared on Esdeath's face. "This trip just got interesting."

"Do you think those things was the ones that destroys the village?" Naruto asked as he walked up to her.

"No, it is obvious that something or someone set them off." Esdeath said as she looked round. "Jump!" The both jumped out of the way as a giant cockroach-like beast appeared. It has long antennae, giant claw-like hands and red eyes. "An earth Dragon!"

"You want to team up like the good old days?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Just this once, I'll go for the head." Esdeath said with a smile.

"I'll take the legs." The two Partas warrior took down the huge beast with ease.

*clap* clap*

"Very impressive." The man laughed. "I am going to enjoy killing you."

They turn around and realized that they were surrounded by 50 armoured men with swords, spears and other weapons. "Kill them!"

"This is going to be fun!" Esdeath said with a smile as she attacked the men.

"Damn it." Naruto said as he attacks also.


	2. Chapter 2 The last Partas'

**Esdeath: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Akame ga Kill! (Owned by Gangan Joker authored by Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

People's thoughts

 **Jay3000: Thanks for all the support and HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE**

* * *

Max chapter 1. Dec 18

Jay3000: Not sure as yet.

The Storm Master 567

Jay3000; Yes

Skull Flame

Jay3000: Why would you think that?

ByUzumaky3000

Jay3000: Sorry it took so long

* * *

 **Last Time**

"Do you think those things was the ones that destroys the village?" Naruto asked as he walked up to her.

"No, it is obvious that something or someone set them off." Esdeath said as she looked round. "Jump!" The both jumped out of the way as a giant cockroach-like beast appeared. It has long antennae, giant claw-like hands and red eyes. "An earth Dragon!"

"You want to team up like the good old days?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Just this once, I'll go for the head." Esdeath said with a smile.

"I'll take the legs." The two Partas warrior took down the huge beast with ease.

*clap* clap*

"Very impressive." The man laughed. "I am going to enjoy killing you."

They turn around and realized that they were surrounded by 50 armoured men with swords, spears and other weapons. "Kill them!"

"This is going to be fun!" Esdeath said with a smile as she attacked the men.

"Damn it." Naruto said as he attacks also.

 **Now**

* * *

Chapter 2: The last **Partas'**

* * *

She stripped Naruto, bandaged his middle section, and covered him in a fur blanket once she'd lit a fire in the fireplace. He was past consciousness at that point, but from all his vitals, Esdeath see that he was on the road to recovery. Naruto had been injured during the fight because he wasn't accustom to fight some many enemies at the same time like Esdeath had. She had to save him and finish off the other and dragged him to the enemy base of operation.

Now, to attend to herself. Esdeath stripped naked and when to look for some sort of wash room which she found. She toss hers and Naruto's bloody clothes into the bath, she would wash them later.

After sprucing up the house a bit and taking inventory, Esdeath crossed her legs in front of the fire and started attended to her own injures. There was nothing more she could do for Naruto at the moment besides trust to his own stamina. With one last look at Naruto's resting form, she lost herself in her own calm and tried to discern the future from the hazy vagaries of her own thoughts. "You really surprise me Naruto-kun, you are a lot stronger than I thought."

 **Several days later**

Naruto woke up slowly. He'd been asleep for several days, fighting a fever. "What happen? Where am I?" Then he remembers what happen. He stirred, artfully checking on the movement of his limbs and satisfying himself that he had healed sufficiently to bear any likely pain. Then he saw Esdeath, and any pain he might've felt instantly was forgotten.

She was a study in beauty. Her face was alluring and mysterious and exotic, dominated by blue eyes with a bold, direct gaze that challenged as much as it entranced. The cottage he was in was dark, but sparse light came from the firelight, and by it, he could see that Esdeath was totally naked. Long light blue hair spooled out to her high-set buttocks and down her chest, its very blueness clashing deliciously with the healthy glow of her toned, light skin. Her firm large breasts were full and almost obscene in their jiggling realness, the slight ripple in them as she drew her every breath proving just as tempting as her sensual stare. Faint stirrings of breath and muscle continued down her trim, athletic body, barely disturbing the taut skin except to show the clenching musculature of her warrior's fitness. It was her potent buttocks and womanly hips that gave evidence of her femininity, not giving in to the martial perfection of the rest of her body, just as breasts could not help their fullness, or her face its beauty. Her legs, long and slender and beautiful, were defined by both her creamy thighs and the supple muscle of her calves, neither odiously overdeveloped nor weakly girlish.

She was both a weapon and a work of art.

He succumbed in a long, slow rise to his feet—his care not out of the worry of injuring or overexerting himself, but because he didn't want to break the enchantment that had overcome him.

"Oh, Naruto." Esdeath said, surprised by his abrupt wakefulness. She had expected him to be comatose for many days yet. "I suppose my nudity is a bit shocking to you. I took off my clothes because they were bloody and got so comfortable without it that I hadn't thought to put it back on. It's the fire, it felt so good on my… skin."

"Sweet kami." Naruto said to himself as he stare at her.

"Don't make me regret this Naruto." Esdeath growled as she look at him. "Cause the last guy that stared at me like that lost his eyes." Naruto did not know how lucky he was because the last guy did not get a second chance, she cut out his eyes immediately when his eyes saw her in her bra.

"Sorry about that Es-chan." Naruto immediately turn around.

"Hm." Esdeath said as she puts on her clothes. "We are leaving now so get dress."

"Can't we wait until tomorrow?" Naruto said as he when for his clothes.

"No it can't, we loss too much time here." Esdeath said as she finish put on her clothes. "We need to inform father about this, I hope we are not too late, now let's move."

"Argh!" He screamed out in pain.

"Naruto!" Esdeath shouted in fear. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine, I just started moving too quickly." Naruto said.

"Lean on me." Esdeath said as Naruto looked at her. "Hurry up."

"Fine." Naruto did what she commanded and wrapped his arms around her as they slowly made their way out of the house and onto the road.

"Why do you have a Marg Dons (An Alpha) tied up?" Naruto asked as he look at a smiling Esdeath.

"He's our ride." Esdeath said as they walked over to it.

"Are you sure it is safe." Naruto asked as they stopped in front of the beast.

"Of course, I tamed it while you were sleeping." Esdeath said as the beasts bowed its head for her to come aboard. "Let's go." She put Naruto on the beast.

"Oh shit those things are soft." Naruto said with a blushed as he felt Esdeath breasts press against his back as she came on the beast behind him.

"Let's go!" Esdeath roared as the beast started to move.

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

They had finally reach the village. "We are here." Esdeath said as they reached the village gate.

*Siren*

They heard the alarm. "Damn it." They said together.

Coming from the north they saw horsemen running towards them with their swords and spears out.

"The northern tribe!" Redeath shouted as he came from the gate. "Naruto, Esdeath go and help where is necessary! We are surrounded!" As the chief and some men ran out to meet the riders with weapons drawn. Naruto was amazed how the chief started cutting down riders with ease but more just kept coming. He couldn't get to all of them and many went past him heading straight for the village.

"Get out of sight!" Esdeath shouted as she attacked the soldiers.

"I can't, I need to find my mother." Naruto hide and quietly walked towards their hut, he still hadn't recover fully as yet. He was forced watched in horror as the people closest to the enemy were immediately killed. Limbs, heads and blood took up to the sky. As the sky turned red in the morning so did the snow on the ground. He quickly made his way towards his hut hoping to get there before any rider did. He watched as people ran past him to intercept the riders that were invading their homeland.

"Mom!" Naruto screamed when as he barged into the kitchen. Eyes wide in panic as he looked around scanning everyone but didn't see his mother but he did see his aunt and other females.

"Where is she?!" Naruto screamed in fright.

"She went to fight" His aunt replied timidly.

"And you didn't stop her? She sick for kami sake!" Naruto screamed. Making her cower in fear from his tone and eyes. Naruto exit the kitchen and started looking fanatically trying to find her. Around him people were fighting and huts were on fire. The snow under his feet was red with blood as bodies kept on hitting the floors. People were slipping on their comrades' blood dying themselves adding to the carnage.

"Look there is one of them and he is injured already." Two of them saw him and smiles appeared on their face.

Getting into a battle stance Naruto readied the sword. Even though the sword was unbalanced in his hand due to the pain he was feeling from his wound.

Both of them thinking that because he was wounded he would be easy target but they were wrong as they rushed him.

He dodged the first one and sliced his gut open making him drop to his knees, putting a hand to cover the slice, and parried the others attack. Not giving him time to recuperate over his friend's demise Naruto quickly slashed at his knees making him fall to them and then swung his sword down hard at his hunched over form freeing him from his head. Then he walked over to the man's friends and trust his sword through his back to the hilt.

"That's what you get for invading my homeland." Naruto whispered in his ears before he let go of his body making it fall, adding to the corpses.

He when back to look for his mother. With each passing second his heart was cracked further open. He watched his friends and family being cut down. Each dying a gruesome death.

 **With Kushina**

"You are going to enjoy thi-" As hunting knife was lodged into his skull by Kushina.

"Yes I did." Kushina said as she was hit to the ground.

"Dumb cunt, we were going let you live but not after you kill my brother!" The man roared as he started stomping her into the ground.

"Stop you fool, you will kill her!" One of them shouted.

"Get off me!" As he pushed off his friend. "I changed my mind I'm going enjoy your body before I cut your throat." As he held a knife at her throat.

"I am sorry Naruto-kun." Kushina said with tears coming down her eyes. "I rather die." As she rubbed her neck on the knife thus cutting her own throat.

"Hahahaha you really believe that I care whether you are dead or alive." The man started to rip off her clothes then proceed to pleasuring himself with her dead body.

"You are one sick f-"

 **With Naruto a few seconds earlier**

Naruto walked around a hut when he finally saw her she was being surrounded by a group of men. Her clothes was being ripped off her and a man was pleasing himself with her body.

"NO!" Naruto screamed on the top of his lungs. He felt his body started to shake in rage and his vision turned red. All he saw was red. He felt something inside of him break, he felt no pain, no emotion, no nothing. Naruto threw his sword at the man pleasuring himself with his mother.

"W-" The sword pierced his chest and sends him flying off his mother.

"I am going kill all of you!" Naruto roared as he attacked them.

"Kill him!" They roared as Naruto dodged a slashed by stepping the right and delivered an upper that snap the jaw of his opponent. He dodged another strike by side stepping the man and delivered a kick to the guy's spine snapping it instantly.

"This kid is a monster!"

"Come o-" Something hit him in his head from behind as he fell down headfirst into the ground. He tried getting up but a foot pushed him back to the ground.

"Stop!" A commanding voice yell. "Let the boy live. He's young." Naruto felt as someone turned him unto his back. "He put up a good fight when you fools who clearly had the advantage."

Naruto vision was dizzy, all he saw was someone tower over him and was laughing.

"This will be a good lesson. What is your clan's motto kid? The strong live and the weak die? Well then the chief didn't prove it very well since he was the first one I killed. You have potential so I won't kill you, I have a better place for you."

"All hail **Black Arm Zephyr**!" Was the last thing Naruto heard before a shoe came down on his face causing him to black out.

 **The next day**

"Ah, my head." Naruto said as he open his eyes. "Why am I surrounded by bars?"

"You were captured and you are now in the pits." A voice said. Naruto turn around to see an old man with pale skin, he has long white hair which goes midway down his back and two strands of hair stand out from the rest and point outwards. He has a thick gray beard which extends down to his chest and he is wearing a pair of beige shorts with no shirt. "The name's Rob by the way."

"I am Naruto of the Partas Clan." Naruto said as he got up. "I need to get out of here."

"Sorry kid but once you are in the Pits there is no escaping." Rob said as he show Naruto his scars. "And I should know, so just give up kid and try to survive as long as possible."

"We will see about that." Naruto said to himself. "So what is this place? Is it a prison?"

"Something like that but only worse." Rob sad which confused Naruto. "This place is a breeding ground for slave who are force to fight for our lives, and most of us are captured from all over the continent."

"The others are here because they love to fight." Rob said and was about to continue when the warder walked in.

"Lord Z wants all of you on the training field now." The warder said as the prison gates open.

"This way Naruto." Rob said as Naruto followed him.

 **With Lord Z**

A large and tall muscular, tan-skinned man with short purple hair. He is wearing a purple suit with a pink shirt with a polka-dotted tie under his purple suit and a white coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, his arms not in its sleeves. "You look even more beautiful even time I see you."

"You are making me blush honey." A very attractive, voluptuous woman with long flowing maroon coloured hair, which fell down to her waist. She had blue eyes, a beauty-mark under the left side of her lip and fair skin. She is wearing a rather scantily-clad, and fit tightly on her tall and slender form. This seductive attire consisted of a dark-pink gi, disconnected arm warmers that reached down to her light-purple spandex shorts and a pair of black low-heeled boots. "Did you get anybody of worth?"

"Yeah I got two, one is a member of the Partas clan and the other is from the Sky clan." Lord Z said with a smile. "Which one do you want? Same rules as the others."

"Damn it!" Her luck hasn't been good, she had lose the last two fights and pay dearly for it. The worse part about it she couldn't see her choice or know their ability until she chooses. "Fine I'll take the Partas clan."

"Very well honey." Lord Z smiles. The Sky clan member was a strong and he would know, he had saw the boy's skill personally when he offered to join him. "The winner get one wish of the other as usual."

"Yeah." She was bored one day and came up with the ideas to used fresh recruits to gain a wish from the other if they don't want to do something that the other wants to do. Z was alright with the idea and quickly accepted it, he even gave her the advantage of choosing out of the two recruit that he felt was strong.

"Please kami don't let me loose this one I really need a win." The woman said to herself.

"Lord Zephyr! The fighters are ready for you." The Warder said with a bow before he left.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto and Rob is walking towards the training when he bump into another fighter. "Watch where you're going slave." The young man said as he push Naruto back. He is a tall man with tanned skin and long white hair that he wears loosely. He is wearing a red robe and with a white armband on his left arm.

"Easy Naruto, he's one of the others that I talk about." Rob said as he held unto Naruto. "He offered himself to this place so he has more power than you in here."

"Fine." Naruto said as he glared at the boy. They walked for a while until they reached the training field to see the other fighters in a line. Naruto looked up and saw the man and women step forward on the balcony. "Who is she?"

"I see you have taste kid but I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole." Rob said as Naruto looked at him. "That's the Soul sucker, Fuka the most deadliest woman around."

"Really?" A shock Naruto asked.

"Her kiss will result in instant death." Rob said which shocked Naruto. "It is rumoured that her **Teigu** gives her the ability to suck out a person's soul."

"Damn." Naruto said then he point to the man. "Who is he?"

"That's her husban-"

"Your lord and Master, Black arm Zephyr is about to talk." The Warder shouted.

"Black Arm." Naruto's mind suddenly snap when he heard the name. "Bastard!"

"Naruto no!" Rob shouted and tried to grab Naruto but he vanished in a burst of speed.

Naruto appeared on the balcony in front of a shock Zephyr and Fuka. "You will pay for killing my clan!" Naruto went to deliver a punch but Zephyr caught it.

"Stupid boy you rea-"

*spit*

It when all over his face and into his mouth, in the blink of an eye he delivered a powerful punch to Naruto face that sends him crashing into one of the bathroom.

*boom*

"That kid has balls who is it?" Fuka asked as Naruto got up. "He must be strong if he can stand up after that punch."

"That your pick a member of the Partas clan." Zephyr growled as he wide the spit off. "And soon to be a dead pick."

"*cough*" Naruto cough up blood. "This won't stop m-" Suddenly a whip was wrapped around his neck followed by four that when around his hands and feet.

"Anybody who dare attack me will be put to death!" The warder roared.

"Wait honey, you can't kill him." Fuka said as she grabbed unto her husband.

"And why not?" Zephyr growled.

"You seem to forget that I am the one who decide his faith since I picked him to represent me." Fuka said with a smile. "And don't worry he will still be punished."

"You boy, the member of the Partas, your punishment for attacking my husband." Fuka suddenly walked forth. "Is 50 lashes!" This shocked everyone, Lady Fuka had never stood up for anyone ever. That was because none of her chosen Champion hadn't done anything so stupid before.

"That kid is lucky." Rob said with a smile.

Naruto shirt was strip off revealing the bandage that was wrapped around his midsection from his pervious injure. "He was already injured?" A shock Fuka said, this boy is really something.

"I underestimate the boy, he could be just as strong as Sage of the sky clan." Zephyr said to himself. "Commence with the lashing."

The warder pulled his hand back. "Arghhhhhh!" Naruto screamed out as the whip hit him.

"I will kill you." Naruto said as he glared at Zephyr.

"1" The warder shouted.

By the last lash Naruto was still glaring at Zephyr but his eyes shut, he had lost a lot of blood.

"Get him to the medic!" Fuka shouted.

 **5 hours later**

Naruto was laying in the medical bay when he woke. "Argh." Naruto said as he got up, he was still in a lot of pain.

"It seem that Lord Z has send us fresh fish Sledge." Naruto turn around to see a massive man. "I am going to enjoy this pretty boy." As the man took off his pants.

"Let's tag team him Hammer." Another voice said as they walked up to him.

"Damn body move." Naruto roared in his mind as he willed his body to move.

"Lord Z sends his greeting." Hammer said as he walked up to Naruto. "This will on-Arghhhhhhh" An up kick from Naruto shattered his jaw before sending him head first into the concrete ceiling above, killing him.

"Hammer!" Sledge shouted as he delivered a kick which Naruto caught.

*cough* Blood came out of Naruto's mouth. "Ahhhh!" Naruto roared as he snapped Sledge's ankle.

"Arghhhhhhhhhh!" Sledge screamed out in pin before Naruto put him out of his pain by slamming him into the wall breaking his neck.

 **The next day (Early morning)**

Fuka woke early, she needed to check on the new asset, she when to the hospital wing only to find the place empty and see the bodies of her husband Warriors. "How did they get….Z, he still upset with what Naruto did." She looked around to see if she could find him when she heard the shower.

She walked up to the showers and saw Naruto. "Hm a deadly combination a big cock and a powerful warrior." Fuka licked her lips as she entered the shower. "Which why I can't leave him like this."

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was in the shower crying as he remember all that happen to him, his mother was dead, his aunt, Esdeath and all the members of the clan was probably dead. "Mom, I am sorry if only I had reach you earlier."

"What the hell?" Naruto was suddenly turn around and push on the wall and Fuka's lips was on his. "So this where I die." A blue aura came out of Naruto's mouth and went into Fuka's.

Fuka then back way as Naruto fell to the floor, she then took out a bottle and pour the blue aura into it. "It is done."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3 The Partas Slave

**Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Akame ga Kill! (Owned by Gangan Joker authored by Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

ALL THE ONE PIECE ELEMENT AND CHARACTERS ARE ALL FOLDERS TO GET THE STORY MOVING UNTIL NARUTO GETS HIS TEIGU. AFTER THAT THERE WILL NOT BE ANY MENTION OF ANY OF IT AGAIN

 **Jay3000:** Happy New year everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have a confession, I have never watch Akame ga Kill! So if I get things wrong about canon don't flame me too much. I am using the wiki pages to help me with what happen before canon.

 **IF YOU ARE A KRILLIN FANS LIKE ME THEN CHECK OUT MY NEW DBS STORY.**

 **People's thoughts**

 **Guest chapter 2. Dec 27**

Jay3000: It's more than just super speed

 **HyperA1985**

 **Jay3000: He will gain new ability.**

 **R-king 93**

 **Jay3000: Yes he will.**

 **raikami-sama**

 **Jay3000: Same to you.**

 **Guest chapter 2. Dec 25**

 **Jay3000: Thank you and they will meet in chapter 5 and of course he will.**

 **Skull Flame** **  
Jay3000: But who ordered him to? And no.**

 **Stratos263**

 **Jay3000: Yeah and Naruto is going to need it.**

 **Edger**

 **Jay3000: Glad you like t and same to you**

 **Max chapter 2. Dec 25**

 **Jay3000: No he will not.**

 **Guest chapter 2. Dec 25**

 **Jay3000: He got a kiss mwahaha**

 **insanemaelstorm**

 **Thank you, I tried to portray her to be as close as possible to the anime.**

 **Last Time**

Naruto was in the shower crying as he remember all that happen to him, his mother was dead, his aunt, Esdeath and all the members of the clan was probably dead. "Mom, I am sorry if only I had reach you earlier."

"What the hell?" Naruto was suddenly turn around and push on the wall, Fuka's lips was on his. "So this is where I die." A blue aura came out of Naruto's mouth and went into Fuka's.

Fuka then back away as Naruto fell to the floor, she then took out a bottle and pour the blue aura into it. "It is done."

 **Now**

 **Chapter 3: The Partas Slave**

"Ah." Naruto said as he open his eyes to see Fuka looking at him, he tried to move his arms but he couldn't.

"You are chain to the wall, for my safe of course." Fuka said with a smile on her face. "How are you feeling Partas-kun?"

"How do you expect me to feel, your bastard husband captured me and kill off my people!" Naruto shouted which only made her smile even wider.

"Did I ask you about your family, I just want to know if you are feeling any pain?" Fuka said as she got up and walked towards him. "You are my property after all."

"You bi…." Naruto stopped himself, he was at her mercy after all. "I am fine…wait a minute, I am alive but how?"

"Of course you are alive, what made you think that?" A confuse Fuka asked.

"Well I was told that you have the ability to suck out the soul of your victims." Naruto said as Fuka laughed. "She has a beautiful laugh…What the hell am I thinking, this bitch is evil."

"Those are the part of my powers everyone seems to remember." Fuka laughed again. "I also have the ability to suck out pain, happiness, poison and other things that affect the human body."

"So that's why I am not feeling any pain." Naruto said.

"The wounds you had are still there, you just don't feel it Partas-kun." Fuka said as she ran her hands on his naked body.

"Why do you keep calling me by my clan's name, my name is Naruto." He shivers as her hands slid down his chest. "Will you stop that?"

"Naruto-kun…..hmmmm such a nice name." Fuka said as her hands rubs his abs. "And no, I will not stop because you are my property after all and I am entitled to do anything I want to you." As her hands continue to travel down south.

"What would you husband think." Naruto said, trying to play on her marital status.

"Who cares what he thinks." Fuka said with a smile as she grabbed unto his member. "I am my own woman and beside his cock isn't as big as yours." She started to stroke him.

"Lady-Fuka, we are about to bring in the futon." The guard said as she pulled away her hands.

"If my husband finds out about this, I will cut off your dick and choke you to death with it." Fuka said with a smile.

"Yes my lady." He Guard said as he ran out of the cell.

"Now back to you." She turn back to him.

"Is this how you treat all the prisoners?" Naruto asked as a frown appeared on her face.

"You think I am a slut who would do such thing." Fuka growled as she grabbed unto his cock and started squeezing it hard. "You better watch yourself Naruto or I will make sure you are tied up and put into the cell of the men who love young men."

"Arghhhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed out in pain. "I am sorry, I never meant it like that."

"Then what did you mean?" Fuka said as she let go of his cock.

"Lady Fuka, we are coming in." The guard said as they came in with a futon, weight equipment and other training supplies.

"That's what I mean, do the other prisoners get those stuff?" Naruto asked as she looked around.

"Of course not, they aren't my property you are." Fuka said as the guards left.

"I don't understand, why me?" Naruto asked.

"You sure ask a lot of questions." Fuka said with a smile. "To tell you the true, it was a 50/50 chance that you were chosen by me." She explain how and why he was chosen.

"You two are sick, how can you play with other people lives like that!" Naruto shouted.

"Watch what you say about me Naruto-kun, cause I am the only one you can trust in here." Fuka said as she walked towards the cell door. "You embarrass my husband yesterday and he's after your blood, the only reason you aren't dead is because of me."

"And I have yet to hear a thank you from you." Fuka stopped at the cell doors. "If you want to survive then you will do as I say and do not question me."

"Thank you." Naruto muttered.

"Oh and you have a fight later to determine if you worthy to be here." Fuka said in a serious voice. "So don't lose and embarrass me." As she left.

"Oh and if you do win, you better be the one dominating the fight." As she came back.

The cell doors lock and Naruto fell off the wall, he saw some clothes on the ground and put them on. He was now wearing a black pants and a sleeveless orange shirt. "Why are these still on me?" He looked at the two iron bracelet on his hands and ankles. "I need to use this situation to think of a way to escape." As he walked over to the weights.

 **Lunch time**

"Get up boy!" The guard threw water unto him.

"Damn bastard I am going to kill you." Naruto growled only to be hit in the stomach.

"Go and get your lunch before I change my mind." The guard growled as he walked off followed by Naruto. "Just because you are Lady Fuka property doesn't mean shit!" Naruto walked for a while until he reached the cafeteria which was full of prisoners.

"Here I go." Naruto when for his tray and collected his food.

'Who's the new kid?"

"That's Naruto of the Partas clan."

"I thought that kid was dead after what he did to the boss."

"The bastard got lucky."

Naruto looked around to see if he saw Rob but he did not so he took a seat at a table with two men and started to eat.

 **With Unknown prisoners**

"So that is the guy you are going to fight in a few months Saga." A man said to the guy with long white hair that he wears loosely beside him.

That's if he makes it, look." Saga said as he pointed at the two men coming towards Naruto.

 **With Naruto**

As Naruto ate his lunch two man walked up behind him, one of the men at the table saw them and quickly when to another table. "Oh shit, Morgan and Strawberry."

"This is pretty good." Naruto said to himself as he eat.

The other man at the table saw one of the men behind him so he too got up and left. Naruto look up to see one of the men in front of him. One of the men is a relatively straight shaped person with a long beard. He wearing a very long cap due to his head being abnormally long and like Z, he has a coat draped on his shoulders like a cape. Under it is an over shirt left unbuttoned near the neck, a water-green jacket, with pale yellow rope-like ornaments on the chest, and matching pants. His name is Strawberry and the other man is a very tall and muscular, intimidating man with blonde hair and a steel jaw. Just like Strawberry he is wearing billowing coat like a cape over his shoulder. Under his coat is a black shirt with a brown pants, black combat boots and a cigar in his mouth.

"Can I help you with something?" Naruto asked the men.

Morgan just spits into Naruto's food and smile. "You are the punk you spit on our boss."

"And kill my men in the hospital." Strawberry said.

"Ignore them Naruto." Naruto said to himself.

"Did you hear that guys, this trash thinks he's better than us because he's lady Fuka's property?" Morgan shouted as everyone started to look at Naruto. "He's also the one who killed hammer and Sledge while they were injured!"

"You know what we do with monsters like you." Strawberry pulled back his hands to punch Naruto only for Naruto to bat his hand away with the tray he then hit him across the face with it.

Morgan delivered several punches to Naruto face with his left hand as Naruto crashed into the wall. "Die!"

He when to deliver some more damage when Naruto caught his hand and twisted it. "I wasn't done eating."

"Argh!" Morgan screamed out as Naruto started delivering several punches to the man's face before delivering an uppercut that sends him crashing through the table.

"Ah!" Strawberry tackled him from behind and started raining down blows on him. "Bastard!" The man when for a rear naked choke which Naruto stop with an elbow to the stomach. They both got up and started trading blows with Naruto winning. "I will kill you." He delivered a punch which Naruto dodge by stepped

"Is that it?" Naruto delivered a spin kick to the head that knock him out. "Damn." He felt his swollen jaw. Naruto was about to walk away when several men surround him.

"Wait, let's tal-" Naruto delivered a thrust kick to the first one that sends him crashing into the others followed by a judo throw to the man near him, sending him into the crowd.

"Ah!" The shouted as they attacked him, he received several punch to the face that sends him crashing into the ground.

"Too much of them." He delivered a sweep kick before doing a kip up and punch another in his face.

"He's good, he took out 15 of them already." The man beside Saga said as they watch Naruto powerbomb one of the man into the group of men. "What are you doing?"

"I am going to help him, it's not a fair fight." Saga said as he took out his wooden sword when he saw someone going to help Naruto.

Naruto punch another one only to receive several punches and kick that send him to the ground. "Naruto!" Rob came out of nowhere a delivered a punch to one of them." "Damn it kid, you only been in here for a day and you are already causing all sort of trouble, hahahaha!" Rob laughed as he help Naruto up.

"Hey, I'm not the one who started it!" Naruto shouted as they were both surrounded. "You take the five in front of us and I'll take the five behind us."

"What about the ones to the left and righ-" Suddenly Saga took out the three and the right and attack the other three on the left. "Never mind."

Naruto dodges a kick to the right followed by a punch to the left. " **Leaf Whirlwind!"** He delivered a spinning-roundhouse kick that sends the men around him flying.

"ENOUGH!" Zephyr roared as everyone stop fighting and looked at him. "Everyone back to your cell now!"

 **Later in Naruto's cell**

Naruto was doing some extra work out before his match when the cell doors open. "Argh!" He was send flying into the wall. "Damn I can't move…oh." He now knew what the bracelet on his hands and ankles was for.

Fuka walked into the room. "I hope you are ready because your fight is now." Several guard came into the cell and took Naruto off the wall. "Don't die Naruto-kun, I am counting on you."

"I will not die until I kill that bastard." Naruto said to himself as he walked with the guards towards the arena. "Can I get a roll of Bandage?"

"You go get it." Fuka ordered.

"Yes my lady." As one of the guards ran off to get it.

As they reach the outdoor arena the man came back with the bandage and gave it to Naruto, Fuka inform him that she will be watching him so he must not embarrass her.

Naruto finished wrapping his two hands with the bandages and entered the arena, he saw Strawberry who was holding two identical swords with Japanese-looking hilts wrapped in a pink material. They have elongated hand-guards decorated by red gems, just like the rounded pommels, and blades with more of a curve than those of Katanas.

"Here." The guard gave him a cheap and poorly made sword.

"Shit, I hope he's not an expert." Naruto said as he walked forward.

"You may have caught me by surprise earlier but it won't happen again." Strawberry roared as he held both swords in reverse.

Naruto said as he unsheathe the sword that reflect the sun's light into Strawberry's eyes "I will finish this with one attack. " **Ttoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson "One Sword/Blade Style Re-sheath: Lion's Song**!"

As his vision cleared, Strawberry saw that Naruto already flying towards him leaving him no time to use the strategy he'd hoped for.

*clang*

"Impossible he block it." Naruto said out loud.

"Is that all you have." Strawberry laughed as he pushed off Naruto and swung his sword.

*clang*

"Not quite." Naruto said as their blades crashed against each other once more, as Naruto launched into a flurry of strikes. Strawberry dodged and parried perfectly, his movements appearing effortless in contrast with Naruto's attacks. "Damn!" Naruto suddenly jabbed forward with his sword, the silvery black tip of sword aiming directly for Strawberry's chest.

"Hm." Strawberry leapt directly backwards and quickly swung swords to counter Naruto, who fell back and away.

"Argh!" A cut appeared on Naruto's shoulder.

"You are just a novice." Strawberry mocked.

"Bastard!" Naruto growl as he charged, his sword colliding with Strawberry's sword.

In the stands

"Naruto is doing pretty good." A man beside Rob said.

"No Strawberry is just playing with him." Rob said with a worried look on his face. "Damn why did Naruto have to get a swordsman that is better than him."

"Strawberry you are wrong he's not a novice you are just better than him." Saga said as he looks on. "And he's using a pretty shitty sword too."

 **On the balcony**

"Damn it Naruto! I told you to dominate." Fuka said to herself as she saw Strawberry toying with him.

"Hahahahhahahaha, the boy may be a good fighter but went it comes to sword he's a novice." Zephyr laughed. "Looks like I win already Fuka-chan." As they saw Strawberry cuts Naruto across his chest.

"Z-kun, why is Naruto facing one of your elite swords man." Fuka said as it hits her.

"You needed to see the boy's full strength and Strawberry will draw it out." Zephyr lied through his teeth.

"I hope Saga will be getting the same treatment." Fuka said, she knew her husband was lying and if Naruto died she would call him out on it.

"Of course dear."

 **Naruto vs Strawberry**

They held, using their strength to push each other away. Naruto withdrew, before twirling his sword and colliding again with Strawberry's weapon.

This time Strawberry used his superior strength and pushes him off with great force. "You are 100 years too early to beat me kid, I have been through many wars!" He didn't have time to recover as Strawberry came at him swiftly with the sword.

"Shit, I am in trouble!" Naruto dodged Strawberry's precision slashes and stabs, parrying when he had the time to. Ducking under a swipe at his head as he continued to back-pedal.

*Clang*

Naruto's sword was cut in half. "Argh!" Naruto roared out in pain an X marked appeared on his chest.

"HAHAHAHAHA looks like I going to kill the last male member of the Partas clan, it's a shame that the blue hair bitch fell off the bridge to her death." Strawberry said which shock Naruto.

"Esdeath is dead?" Naruto said to himself.

"Are you shock that I was at your home, I killed a few of those worthless people." Strawberry laughed again. "But the chief's daughter got luck and fell to her death, too bad I wanted to kill her myself."

"You bastard you are the reason Esdeath his dead!" Naruto roared with tears in his eyes as he got up. 'I am going to kill you!"

"Hahaha I see, she was someone important to you." Strawberry said with a smile. "I'll let you join her soon."

"I am going to kill you for what you down." Naruto roared as he rip off the rest of his shirt, he was going to use the move that got his father killed. " **Gate of Opening**!" Naruto started to unwrap the bandaged off his hands.

 **"Soru!"** Strawberry roared.

 **In the stands**

"It's over." Saga said as he got up.

"I don't think so." Rob said as he watched Naruto. "Naruto is about to use another technique too."

 **On the balcony**

"Hahahahah looks like I won already Fuka-chan, Strawberry is about to use (Shave)." Zephyr laughed as Fuka glared at him. "What it's not my fault you always choose the wrong fighter."

'Damn him." Fuka said as she looked at Naruto. "Please Naruto-kun you have to win!"

 **"Soru!"** Strawberry roared as he attacked Naruto as Fuka closed her eyes.

"WHAT HE MISSED BUT HOW." Zephyr shouted as Fuka open her eyes to see Naruto a few feet behind Strawberry.

 **Naruto vs Strawberry**

"I miss but how?" Strawberry said as he turn around. "It won't happen again Sor-"

 **"** **Front Lotus!"** Naruto was within his guard.

"How did he reach me so fast?" Was on Strawberry's mind when he received an up kick that sends him into the air. "Argh!" As he loses a couple of teeth.

 **"Shadow of the Dancing Leaf!"** Naruto appeared behind. "You are going to feel my clan's pain!" The bandages around Naruto's came off and wrapped itself around Strawberry.

 **In the stands**

"What the hell is that?" A shock Saga shouted.

"Naruto, you sure are unpredictable." Rob said with a smile.

 **On the balcony**

"Damn it! Strawberry break free!" Zephyr shouted as he watched on in shock.

"Hell yeah, finish him off Naruto!" Fuka shouted in an excited voice, she had never been this excited before.

 **Naruto vs Strawberry**

"For my Clan!" Naruto roared as they started spin in the air before they fell to the ground. "For Esdeath!" Strawberry was pile-drive into the ground head first while rotating at a ferocious speed.

*boom*

*Cough*

"Bastard." Naruto said as he walked out of the crater and fell to his knees victorious while Strawberry was dead in the crater.

 **On the Balcony**

"Yes, you did it Naruto!" Fuka shouted, this was her first ever victory in the games.

"You do know that this was just a trial run right." Zephyr sweat dropped.

"I know but this is my first victory." Fuka said with a smile. "Now that I think about it none of my fighters ever made it out of the trial run before, why is that Z-kun?" As she glared at him.

"And none will." Zephyr made a signal as he ignored her glare.

 **In the stands**

Around of applause break out throughout the arena. "Guess I underestimate him." Saga said with a smile. "He is going to be an interesting opponent."

"Well done Naruto." Rob said as he look at Naruto. "NARUTO!" He roared as he saw Morgan charging at Naruto.

 **On the balcony**

"Z-KUN WHAT THE HELL!" Fuka shouted as she saw Morgan about to attack a weaken Naruto.

"Did I forget to tell you that this was a two man gantlet match hahahahhahahaha?" Zephyr laughed.

 **With Naruto**

"Damn no wonder dad told me to be careful how I used it." Naruto said as he stood and turn around to see Morgan who's right hand now had a huge steel axe which seems to go right through his forearm.

"Die!" Morgan swung the axe with great force that the ground where the axe it split in half. "I mis-"

" **Dynamic Entry!"** Naruto foot connected to his face which sends him skidding across the ground before he crashed into the wall, breaking his neck on impact.

 **In the balcony**

"From now on Naruto-kun will be in my full care." Fuka said as she jumped down leaving a shell shock Zephyr. "You did it Naruto!" As she ran over to catch the fallen Naruto.

Fuka was serious about Naruto being in her full care that she moved out of her house with Zephyr and into one of their other houses. She built a special room for Naruto, where he could train and sleep. The months passed and Naruto gain both a good reputation for himself and Fuka as well as lots of money fighting in the pits.

Fuka even gain enough trust in him to tell him that he would be fighting Saga in a year time, they were supposed to fight two months after his trial fight but her husband got scared of losing and postpone it. She even told Naruto that if he was able to defeat Saga than she would use her wish to set him free, she was lying of course but Naruto did not care because he was thinking of a plan to escape.

 **1 year later**

"No… NO! STAY BACK, MONSTER!" A fighter screamed, yanking his blade out of its sheath and slashing frantically at Naruto who dodged in one fluid motion before reaching for a short blade sheathed at his waist.

He slashed again at Naruto who stepped over one of his dead opponent's body and advanced, blocking the man's swipes with the knife he held in his right hand.

The frantically man let go of his sword a second later and shouted. "HELP ME MOMMY." And ran out of the arena.

"And the winner, the Demon of the Partas clan Naruto!" The announcer shouted as the crowd erupted with cheer.

 **Later in Fuka's house**

"Well done Naruto-kun." Fuka said as they walked in the house, they had become so close that she did not need any guard. "Wrong way."

"But that is where my room is." Naruto said as Fuka smile.

"You are not going into your room." Fuka dragged him towards the direction of her room. "You are going into my room for a surprise."

"What kind of surprise." Naruto asked as they reached Fuka's room door.

"This kind." Fuka kissed him and dragged him into her room, it was the most pleasurable surprise of Naruto's life.

 **The Empire**

"I here grant you the position of Lieutenant general, Esdeath of the Partas clan." Said a tall, muscular man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a dark gray suit of armor with a white pants and a red cloak.

"Thank you General Budo." An 18 year old Esdeath said as she bows. "This is only the beginning, I am going to be the strongest person ever." Then her mind when back to Naruto and her clan. "No, they were all weak and that's why they are all dead."

*clap*

 **In the audience**

A tall man with gray hair worn in a long ponytail, blue eyes and a mustache was sitting in the audience clapping. He is wearing the standard general uniform. "She is going to be a force to be reckoning with if she continue." He said to his friend.

"Yeah and with the way she is moving through the ranks, she will be a General soon." A tall, muscular young man with blue eyes and black hair. He is wearing the standard army uniform.

"Congratulation Esdeath, you deserved it." A 22 years old woman with long sliver hair that was tied in a braided style and beautiful purple eyes. She is wearing the standard Lieutenant general uniform.


	4. Chapter 4 Lightning Strikes

**Redeath: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Akame ga Kill! (Owned by Gangan Joker authored by Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

* * *

People's thoughts

ALL THE ONE PIECE ELEMENT AND CHARACTERS ARE ALL FOLDERS TO GET THE STORY MOVING UNTIL NARUTO GETS HIS TEIGU. AFTER THAT THERE WILL NOT BE ANY MENTION OF ANY OF IT AGAIN

insanemaelstorm

Jay3000: There meeting is going to be epic next chapter

omega9028

Jay3000: In this chapter

Jay chapter 3 . Jan 2

Jay3000: Yes.

Guest1 chapter 3 . Jan 2

Jay3000: Thank you I will take them into consideration

Max chapter 3 . Jan 2

Jay3000: There meeting is going to be epic next chapter and Najenda will get more development as the story progresses.

R-king 93

Jay3000: No

raikami-sama chapter 3 . Jan 1

Jay3000: Same to you.

Guest chapter 3 . Jan 1

Jay3000: Whoever did you get that idea from and I used the one piece for Naruto's folder enemies (Read the message above in all cap if you haven't)

SPark681

Jay3000: if you think he will like the DC Flash then you are wrong.

Guest chapter 3 . Jan 1

Jay3000: Why not Fuka?

Skull Flame

Jay3000: Let just say he is not the only one.

The Storm Master 567

Jay3000: It is in this chapter and I know she is.

* * *

 **Last Time**

A tall man with gray hair worn in a long ponytail, blue eyes and a mustache was sitting in the audience clapping. He is wearing the standard general uniform. "She is going to be a force to be reckoning with if she continue." He said to his friend.

"Yeah and with the way she is moving through the ranks, she will be a General soon." A tall, muscular young man with blue eyes and black hair. He is wearing the standard army uniform.

"Congratulation Esdeath, you deserved it." A 22 years old woman with long sliver hair that was tied in a braided style and beautiful purple eyes. She is wearing the standard Lieutenant general uniform.

 **Now**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Lightning strikes**

* * *

During the past two months Saga has not been having a good time as Naruto in the pits, he almost loss two times and was badly injured in one of the matches, he was hit on the right arm. They found out later that he had loss al feeing in his arm it was paralyzed.

"Doc, is there anything you can do to help him." Lord Z asked the doctor as Saga laid on the bed unconscious.

"There is a drug that I am working on but it is very dangerous and it will kill him afterwards." The doctor replied. The doctor is a tall man with spiky black hair with a white patch and blue eyes. He is wearing a yellow suit with a blue shirt, a tie, a white lab coat and glasses on his face.

"I don't care as long as he can kill that bastard Naruto." Lord Zephyr said as he walked out of the medical bay.

"Damn it, I can't afford to lose." Zephyr said as he marched down the hall. He was afraid of what she was going to wish, he knew she was power hungry slut. "Some time I wonder why I married her." Then he remember she was hot.

"Damn this no sex rule during competition!" He can't believe she talked him into that 5 months ago. "Who cares what I agree to, I going to get some pussy now?" As he walked towards his wife house.

"Lord Z, a message came for you." A man said as Zephyr took it from him.

"Wonder if the Empire needs me for another mission." Zephyr said as he open the letter.

 **Dear Old Friend**

 **I am writing to inform you that I am no longer with the Empire, Honest and I got into an argument on how he overthrown Chouri a month ago, we drew our weapons on each other. I thought it was over and I went home only for it to explode, I know it was Honest's doing.**

 **I am telling you this because you will have to make a choice between going back to the Empire or joining me and this new group that I am starting. If you decide to join me then send me a respond and I will send someone to get you.**

"Damn, I need time to think." Zephyr said as he continue to walk.

 **Fuka's house**

His eyes blinked open as he felt a familiar warm sensation on his southern region. He glanced down to see something bobbing up and down underneath his blanket. He smirked, leaning his head back as he observed the bobbing bump. "This early in the day?"

Fuka let go out of his it with a pop and poked her head out from under the blanket, resting her chin on his stomach, all the while smiling at him. "Well, you know I'm an early bird and what can I say." She gave it one long hot lick. "I was really craving something big." She gave him a lustful look. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself. Just look how hard you are."

"Of course I am." He smirked. "No one else can get me this hard."

He pulled the blanket all the way back to see Fuka didn't have a stitch of clothing on.

"Good, you're already naked." He offered his hand to her. "Come here, baby."

Fuka didn't hesitate to crawl onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She started kissing his neck as his hands wandered all over her body. He tilted her chin up and molded his lips against hers, groaning when he felt her grinding against him.

He reached in between them and slid his fingers inside of her. "You're fucking drenched down there. Does sucking my cock really get you that wet?"

"Yes," Fuka whimpered as he kissed her breasts. "Yes, I love sucking you off. It gets me so so..." She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "...horny Naruto-kun," she said throatily.

"Well so am I." Naruto said as he tackled her unto the bed and placed himself between Fuka legs and he slowly took hold of his cock and slowly moved forward. He made it to the outer folds and he slowly pushed his cock in and the sensations were enough to floor him. It was like he was entering a brand new world of sensations as he slowly pushed his cock past Fuka soaking wet outer folds.

"Yessss... deeper Naruto-kun…" Fuka shouted.

"Fuka-chan… you feel so good…" Naruto told her.

Naruto was finally able to bury himself deeply into Fuka's wet pussy. He shouted out his pleasure at the sensations that flooded his body and Fuka heard that and she smiled warmly as she was also blushing due to the pleasure and sensations that were flooding her own senses. She had never felt so full and complete in ever not even with her husband.

"Go on Naruto-kun…" Fuka said.

Naruto needed no further guidance as he was driven purely by instinct at that moment and he began to move his hips slowly, pulling out at first and the sensations that flowed through him were absolutely delicious.

As soon as he was nearly out, he pushed back in, making Fuka moan out loudly as he began to pick up the pace and slowly pushed in and out of Fuka wet and throbbing pussy. The red head was also enjoying the pleasure and sensations that were flooding her body at this moment and time.

"Yes Naruto-kun that's it faster! Harder! Deeper!" Fuka shouted.

"Fuka-chan, you feel so hot and tight," Naruto replied.

The two lovers were enjoying the pleasure and bliss that was filling their bodies at the moment as Naruto began to pick up the pace. Naruto's actions were quick to affect Fuka as her pleasure centers were now being touched in very powerful and delicious ways at this moment. Fuka was more than willing to reveal how much she was enjoying the sensations as Naruto continued to move his cock in and out of her hot, willing, wet, tight and soft and fluffy pussy.

"Oh yes… right there Naruto-kun! This is glorious!" Fuka shouted.

The red head was further pleasured by Naruto as he once more licked and sucked on her large, soft, firm, and well-formed breasts and the nipples further increase the pleasure being felt by the blonde.

"Oh yes harder," Fuka moan when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Fuka?"

She froze. "Zephyr!" She did not expect him to be at her door much less in her house. Her mouth fell open, unable to comprehend the situation.

She pushed herself to get away but felt Naruto's hands grab tightly on to her breasts, making her yelp. "Damn it Naruto this not the timeeee!" She scream as Naruto continued to drill her.

."What did you say Fuka-chan, open up the door and talk to me." Zephyr said against the door.

"I said it's not a good time, Zephyr." Fuka said, trying to keep her voice as normal as possible as Naruto big hot rod continue to punish her pussy. "I'm not… feeling well."

Naruto's hot tongue found her earlobe and she groaned softly. His fingers pinched her nipples and she struggled not to whimper. "Stop it Naruto, you want to get us both killed." Her hand came to push him away and he fondled her breasts more roughly to punish her.

"Let me inside so I can see what is wrong," Zephyr said from across the door, "Where is the spare key?"

At the word "inside", Naruto wrapped Fuka's thighs around him as he went deeper into her, making her bite her lips in pain and pleasure from the massive organ inside her. He was so deep inside her she felt him in her stomach.

"No!" Fuka cried, and Naruto used that moment to move one hand downwards to play with her clit ferociously, "No, please… no!"

She wailed, the pressure of his cock still far inside her body and his manipulation of her clit enough to make her come.

"That's it Fuka! I am going to knock down this door"

She clasped one hand over her mouth as she wailed out helplessly in orgasm, feeling her small hole spasmming around Naruto's cock, her juices flowing out.

"Fuka!" Zephyr called again.

She fell forwards, her juices flowing out down Naruto's cock.

"I need some…thing for headache …" she said shakily through her climax, "Can you… get me some from the medical bay?"

There was a moment of hesitation on the other side. Naruto's wet fingers wandered into Fuka's mouth and she sucked on them mindlessly.

"All right," Zephyr said, "I'll be right back."

Fuka felt her body pushed forwards on the bed as Naruto lifted one thigh up and readied her for his next series of hard deep penetrating thrusts. "Damn it Naruto, he could have caught us," Fuka shouted at Naruto.

"Sorry but I could help myself, your pussy felt so good!" Naruto replied as he kissed her.

"Your cock did felt good but because of that man I didn't get to fully enjoy it so I want to do it again." Fuka demanded.

"Yes LADY Fuka!"

 **With Esdeath**

Esdeath had just came from another successful mission which she finished in record time. "I need another mission like that." She had tortured one of the leader so that that he was even telling her how he one shove a stick up his ass when he was 17. "He did a really good job on my boots, it's a shame I had to kill him." She had the other lick the dog shit off her boots.

"Esdeath over here!" Esdeath look up to see her friend Najenda in the line for lunch. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah I will have the usual." Esdeath said as she went and find a seat.

Najenda collected both of their lunches and walked towards her friend and took a seat. "So how was the mission?" She hands Esdeath her tray of food.

"Too easy for my taste." Esdeath said as she ate her food.

"Come on Esdeath I need more information than that." Najenda said as she ate her food too. "You never seem to want to talk about your missions."

"Fine but there's a reason why I don't usually talk about it." Esdeath said as she told her friend about how she tortured the two of the leaders.

"I think I am going to be sick." Najenda said as she got up from the table and run to the bathroom.

"I did warn her." Esdeath said as she continue to eat her lunch.

"Lieutenant general Esdeath." Esdeath lift up her head to see a tall man with gray hair worn in a long ponytail.

"General Liver." Esdeath said as she stood up and salutes him.

"As ease Lieutenant general." Liver said as he salutes her back. "I am here to inform you that you will be my second in command from now on."

"It would be a pleasure." Esdeath said with a smile. "For now, I will rule this place soon."

"We will be leaving in four hours." Liver said with a smile. "Before we leave go and visit Prime Minister Honest, he wants to talk to you.

 **With Naruto**

"Before you go, I want to give you this." Fuka said as she took out a necklace with a green crystal.

"Where did you get that?" A shocked Naruto said as he stare at his aunt necklace.

"You know this necklace, Z-kun gave it to me a year ago." Fuka said as she walked up to Naruto. "He told me he took if off a dead Partas."

"That was my aunt necklace." Naruto growled as he glared at her. "WHY IS THIS THE FIST TIME YOU EVER SHOW ME THIS!" He walked up to her and grabbed her by her throat.

"I forgot it." Fuka said in a calm voice, she knew he would act this way. "I only remember it because you told me about your family earlier."

"I am sorry." Naruto said as he let go of her throat.

"It's ok." Fuka said as she kissed his hand. "Kukuku, you are so easy to manipulate Naruto-kun."

*knock*

"Fuka, I have the medication." Zephyr shouted from outside.

"Go through the window." Fuka kissed him on his lips as Naruto went through the window. "Thank you Z-kun." As she open the door.

"Here." He handed her the medication. "I got a message from ….."

 **With Esdeath**

"I wonder what the Prime Minister wants with me." Esdeath said as she walked down the hall until she reached a large door. She knock on the door twice before she heard a voice.

"Come in Lieutenant general." The voice said, she open the door and entered to see a round man with light skin, gray hair, dark yellow eyes, and a long white beard that extends down to his abdomen. He is sporting a sinister, toothy grin. He is wearing a pair of brown boots, a dark green shirt, a belt below his belly and short pants which are also dark green, and a gray coat with some hair of an animal around his neck, resembling a bourgeois.. "I bet you are wondering why I called you here.

"I am sir." Esdeath said with a bow. "Hm I can't believe I have to bow to this weak pig."

"I call you here because I see great potential in you." The Prime Minister with a smile. "That is why I will allow you to choose a Teigu."

"Finally, the power I have been waiting for." Esdeath said with a smile. "I am honour that you would choose me Prime Minister."

"Follow me Lieutenant general." Honest said as he walked towards the side door. She followed him until they reached a giant safe. "This is where all the Teigu that the Empire has are kept." He open the door and they enter.

" **Choose me**." Esdeath heard a voice and she looked around for the voice.

"Did you hear that?" Esdeath asked Honest.

"No." Honest replied as he looked around. "Go ahead and choose anyone."

" **Come closer."** The voice said again.

"Who is it? Where are you?" Esdeath asked the voice.

" **I am all by myself**." The voice said as Esdeath continue to search. " **Come closer kukukuku."**

Esdeath noticed one that was chained off from the others. "You ae the one calling me." As she walked up to it.

"I see you have ch- Lieutenant general that is one of the most dangerous one we have in here." Honest said in shock. "

"What is it call?" Esdeath asked she could feel the power coming from it.

"It is call the Demons Extract" The Prime Minister said as he saw a smile on Esdeath's face. "It has killed over 20 good men after they drunk from one glass."

"That is because they are all weak." Esdeath said as she drank the whole thing. '

"Arghhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed out in pain and felt to the ground.

"Lieutenant general!" Honest shouted.

 **Two month later**

"After Fuka wish for my freedom I will be waiting on you." Naruto said as he handed Rob a map. "This is the map I told you about, it will lead you to an underground tunnel." Naruto Rob had become great friends throughout the year, he would tell him everything that happen to him even between him and Fuka. "I took it out of Fuka things, it will lead you to the outside."

"You should have taken it an escape?" Rob said as he shook his head. "Revenge is never a good thing."

"I am not going anywhere until I kill Zephyr." Naruto said with a growled.

"Fine." Rob said as he took the map and hid it. "So how do you plan on facing Saga?"

"I heard Saga is injured so it will be easy." Naruto said with a sigh he really wanted a fair match. "I will over it quickly without killing him."

"I don't think that will be an option." Rob said as he got up. "Zephyr don't like to keep a tool that he can't use to make him money or Saga could force you to do it."

"So you are telling me that I should be the one to kill him." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Yeah a man of Saga status would rather die in battle than being killed for being useless." Rob said.

"That's true." Naruto said when a guard arrived.

"Partas, your match is about to start." The guard said as he left.

 **With Fuka and Zephyr**

"You know Z-kun. You could always forfeit now and save yourself some embarrassment hehehehehe." Fuka giggled.

"Hm I am the one who should be telling you that." Zephyr said with a cocky smile. "With that drug Saga will be stronger, faster and more powerful."

"Really now, the last time I saw Saga he could not move one of his hand." A curious Fuka said. "That's one of the worst thing that can happen to a swordsman of his calibre."

Zephyr did not answer her, his eyes was on the persons heading into the outside arena. "The match is about to start."

"Naruto-kun, will finish this with one attack." Fuka said with a confident smile.

 **On the field**

"You better come at me with your all Naruto." Saga said to his opponent. "Because I will."

"Hahahaha I plan to." Naruto said with a smile. **"** The first gate, **Kaimon** (Gate of Opening)" Naruto unsheathe his sword.

"I thought I told you to come at me with your all!" Saga shouted as he took out his sword.

Naruto said nothing as he charged with his sword in hand planning to end him by slicing him down, it wasn't until Saga did something that surprised him.

"I told you to come at me with your all." With one hand in his pocket Saga quickly blocked the downward strike with ease. Pushing Naruto back with his sword.

"Impossible, even if he is a better swordsman than me, there is no way he could block my attack like that." Naruto said as he jumped away. "Something is not right here."

"Now it's my turn." Saga right behind Naruto and whispers, "Too slow Partas."

"When did he?" Naruto's eyes widen, he didn't even see him move. Capitalizing on Naruto's stunned state, Saga slice him on the back. Naruto grunts, if he did not dodged it at the last minute then he would be dead.

Saga flicks the blade with blood on it off. "I did warn you."

"Something is definitely wrong here….." Naruto said then he saw it. "How in Kami's name are you using your right hand?"

"Let's just say I have Lord Z to thank." Saga said with a smile. "I am even stronger now."

"YOU CHEATING BASTARD!" Fuka roared at her husband.

"IT'S NOT CHEATING!"Zephyr shouted.

"YES IT IS!" Fuka shout back.

"Then I won't be holding back either." Naruto said with a smile. "The third gate **Seimon** (The Gate of Life) **."** Naruto skin turns red as his power sends shockwave throughout the area.

"Now that's what I am talking about." Saga said as he charged at Naruto. " **Mikazuki no Mai (Dance of The Crescent Moon)** " Suddenly there was three Saga attacking him.

"Hm" Naruto said as he stood there. All three Sagas leap to him forming him in triangle before lunging forward to slice him.

"Got you." As soon as the three Sagas went to slice him. It seemed that all three of their blades hit him. Only for him to find out the image of Naruto began to vanish. Hearing a voice behind him.

Saga turns around. " **Reverse Lotus!"** Naruto kicks Saga into the air and continues to strike him at inhuman speeds. "This is it Saga!" He then deliver a final, powerful open-handed strike and kick at the same time, sending Saga crashing into the ground.

*boom*

 **Fuka and Zephyr**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Zephyr shouted, he couldn't believe Saga lost.

"Suck on that you cheating bastard." Fuka shouted with a smile. "That's what I am talking about Naruto!"

"This can't be happening." Zephyr with his hands coving his face.

"Thank kami that is over and Naruto don't have to open the fifth gate." Fuka knew that is was Naruto's trump card and the last gate he could open. "Now for my wish Z-kun." She turn around only to see a guard whispered something to him.

"Good keep him there, torture him and find out what he knows or who gave it to him." Zephyr growled, he couldn't believe this was happening to him.

"Is everything ok Z-kun?" Fuka asked as he told her.

"We caught someone trying to escape."

 **With Naruto**

Naruto suddenly fell on his hands and knee, the strain the gates put on his body was taking its effect. "Sorry I had to hit you so hard Saga, I wanted to give you a quick death."

"*cough* who said I was dead." A bloody and physically beaten Sage crawled out of the crater. "Thanks to that drug, I survive."

"What the hell did you take?" Naruto was wonder what drug could let him survive his attack.

Saga suddenly took out an injection with black liquid in it. "I don't know but it feels great." He stabbed himself with it. "Yessssssssssnsss!Arghhhhhhhhhhh!"

"What he?" A shock Naruto looks on as Saga started to get up like he wasn't injured. "S-" Saga grabbed him by his face and slammed him into the ground.

"AWWWWWWWWWW!" Saga roared as he started beating Naruto into the ground.

"Naruto!" Fuka shouted.

 **Fuka and Zephyr**

"Hahahahahaha yes." Zephyr laughed as he watched Saga still punching Naruto.

"Naruto! Fight back, I know you can!" Fuka shouted.

"Well, well looks like I will be getting that wish Fuk- What is it?" Zephyr asked as he saw a guard approach him.

"My lord." The guard whispered something into his ears.

"WHAT!" Zephyr roared, he was furious, he couldn't believe what he heard. They were all going to die and he did now care how close they were. "You, signal the official to end the fight, I want Partas alive." Fuka did not hear any of it because she was too focus on Naruto.

 **Back on the field**

"Saga! The fight is over!" The Official said as he walked up to them only for Saga to rip his hands off. "Arghhhhhhhhhhh!"

"No one will stop me." Saga roared as the other guards came rushing in only for Saga to kill them. "You are all going to die!" He vanished and appeared where the other prisoner was watching the fight and started attacking them.

"Kukukuku, this is bad, he has loss his mind, and he's going to kill anyone he catches." The doctor said as he adjust his glasses with a smile. "I need to work on it some more." It was by accident that he came up with the drug.

 **Fuka and Zephyr**

"Damn! Someone stop him." Zephyr growled as he watch Saga killing his fighters.

"Naruto-kun, get up!" Fuka shouted went Saga heard her. "Zephyr! He's coming this way." She turn around only to realize that Zephyr was gone.

"ARWWWW!" Saga roared as he charged at Fuka.

"Naruto!" Fuka shouted as Saga was send flying around the place from a punch. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto was standing where Saga was, he skin was red as a green aura surrounds him. "The third gate **Shōmon**. (The Gate of Pain)"

" **Naruto!"** Saga roared as he attacks Naruto. He sends a high kick at Naruto's head which Naruto blocked with his forearm as he felt a gust of wind from the force. "Is that all your drugs can do Saga?!"

"Just die!" Saga launched a barrage of punches at Naruto's upper body as Naruto danced with the punches and parried them away with his palms as Saga continued his assault. "Why can't I hit y-" Saga received a fist to the face that sent him rocketing towards the opposite wall.

"Because I am stronger." Naruto said, he could feel the muscles in his hands and legs tearing, he has to finish this fight now. Naruto looked down and saw his sword, he bend and took up the sword.

Saga got out of the wall and glared at Naruto, he was going to kill that man. "ARHHHH!" Saga roared as he attacks Naruto.

" **Ttoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson (One Sword/Blade Style Re-sheath: Lion's Song**!)" Naruto was behind Saga and re-sheaths his sword. "Goodbye Saga." Naruto then cough up blood and fell to the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" A worried Fuka shouted as she run towards him.

"Fuka-chan." Naruto said as he open his eyes to see Fuka running towards him when suddenly she was tackled by the guards, they wrapped something around her mouth to prevent her from using her powers. "Fuk-" That was the last thing Naruto say as the world turn to black.

 **With Esdeath**

"Now, Red 1 will attack the village from the left and Red two from the right." General Liver shouted as the army listen. "Red 3 will attack from the back and Red 4 you are with me, we will attack from the front."

"Hai General Liver."

"Permission to speak General." Esdeath asked as Liver and the others looked at her.

"Permission Granted Lieutenant general Esdeath." Liver replied.

"Before we attack, I want to weaken them first." Esdeath said as they all looked at her.

"Have you been able to fully control it as yet?" General Liver asked.

"Yes General." Esdeath lied, she had barely any control over it.

"Go ahead then." General Liver said as Esdeath stepped forward.

Esdeath put out her hands. "Come on Esdeath you can do this." It two a while but several large Icicles appeared. "Kill everyone." She started to laugh as she fired the Icicles at the village, killing whoever it catches.

"This bitch is scary?" One of the soldier said to his friend.

"I change my mind, I am not going to ask that crazy bitch on a date." His friend said.

"What are you apes waiting for?" General Liver shouted as he prepare to attack. "You want to live forever!"

"No sir!" They shouted as they attack the weaken village.

 **With Naruto**

The sound of thunder was followed by the sound of a whip tearing through flesh, he open his eyes to see a badly beaten Fuka tied up on a metal rod in front of him. "Fuka-chan!" He shouted as he tried to move only to find out that he was also tied up.

"Nar-ruto-o." She could barely say his name.

"It seem that you have awoken right on time." Zephyr said as Naruto turn his head to see Zephyr beside a half dead Rob.

"Rob!" Naruto shouted as he looked at his friend. "You bastard what is the meaning of this?"

"That's simple, I found this." Zephyr shouted Naruto the map.

"That was mine, I gave Rob to hold." Naruto shouted. "He did not know what was on it."

"That's not what dear old Rob said when he was begging for is life." Zephyr laughed as he walked up to Naruto. "He told me how you gave him the map to escape and you relationship with my whore of a wife." He delivered a punch to Naruto's stomach.

*cough*

Naruto cough up blood as Zephyr gave him another as the rain began to fall. "That's a lie."

"Really now, even the slut admitted it after several beating." Zephyr said as he hit Naruto again. "She's a lot tough than that old piece of shit Rob."

"You monster!" Naruto growled as the lightning flash in the sky.

"Hahahahaahaha you are just finding that out." Zephyr laughed as he punch Naruto again.

"Nar-" Fuka tried to call him but her injures prevent her from doing that.

"Why don't you release me and fight me like a man." Naruto said only for Zephyr to grab him by his throat.

"I don't have to do anything." Zephyr said when he saw Naruto's necklace. "So the bitch gave this to you."

"Don't you dare touch my aunt's necklace?" Naruto growled as Zephyr pop it off his neck.

"So this is important to you hahahahaha, guard come melt this down for me." Zephyr said as the guard took it. "Now while we wait for it to melt, I will introduce you to my Fist."

Five minutes later a man in a white coat came out with the hot melted green crystal. "Dr. Stylish, what are you doing here, I thought you when back to the empire?"

"Hahahahaha no, I was send here to take you back." He handed Zephyr the container.

"Too bad." Zephyr took the container. "Because I won't be going back, I am going to join my old friend."

"Prime Minister Honest won't like this." Dr. Stylish said with a smirk on his face.

"I will deal with him." Zephyr said as he walked up to a semi-conscious Naruto. "You there, open his mouth."

"Hai." The guard said as he opens Naruto's mouth.

"So you can be closer to your aunt." Zephyr started to pour the hot Crystal into Naruto's throat hoping to hear him scream but it did not come. "What the hell is going on?" As he felt the inside of the container. "It's cold but h.." He turn around to see Fuka with steam coming out of her mouth.

Fuka had suck the heat out of the crystal and into herself thus killing her. She had the ability to suck out almost anything but she needs to put it into a container or it would go into her.

"You bitch! **Battle Smasher**!" Zephyr summon his Teigu which is a mechanical arm with a destructive cannon with in it. "Die!" The cannon completely destroy her, there wasn't any trace of her left.

"Fuka." Naruto shouted in his mind, his mouth was too damage for it to open.

"Now for y-"

*boom*

What the hell was that?" Zephyr shouted as they turn around to see a burning building.

"My lab! My notes!" Dr. Stylish shouted as the lightning struck again.

*boom*

It hit another building.

*boom*

*boom*

*boom*

The lightning was getting closer and closer to them. "Lord Z we have to get out of here!" A guard shouted.

"Not until I kill this shi-"

*boom*

*boom

*boom*

Naruto was struck three time by the lightning, the blast send Dr. Stylish and Zephyr flying as the lightning continue to hit Naruto.

"Get us out of here!" Dr. Stylish shouted he had escape injure free.

"Argh!" Zephyr screamed out, the blast had completely destroy his right hand. The guards grabbed their lord and run out of the place as lightning continue to strike down. By time the lightning had finish everything was destroyed.

 **With Esdeath two minutes earlier**

It was awful. The soldier had never felt so sick in his life, his friend was holding back his hair as he lost his breakfast into the bushes. "There There…" The man patted his friend back. He felt awful for him. The soldier sat back from the bushes wiping his mouth.

"Dude, I did warn you not to watch that crazy bitch torturing that man." The man said.

"I thought I could handle it." The man said as he remember what happen. "She pulled the man heart out of his ass."

"Weaklings." Esdeath said as she passed the two soldiers, she was feeling pretty happy with herself. "Another successful mission, what…." She looked up in the sky to lightning striking a far way land.

"That can't be good." General Liver said as he walk up to her. "I feel sorry for them."

"If they are strong then they will survive but if they are weak then they will die." Esdeath said as she walked off.


	5. Chapter 5 Reunion

**Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Akame ga Kill! (Owned by Gangan Joker authored by Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

 **People's thoughts**

* * *

 **Jay3000 Sorry about the long absence but it is because my laptop charger got damage, it's kind of fix now (If you can call it that) so hopefully I can write some more story before it stops work again.**

* * *

the only king

Jay3000: Don't worry he will.

Guest chapter 4. Jan 20

What was the first thing that Fuka sucked out of Naruto in a previous chapter!?

Jay3000: The pain.

Guest chapter 4. Jan 20

Jay3000: Really ok but Naruto will never be like Obito in this story

NinjaFang1331

Jay3000: No that's not how they will meet.

The Storm Master 567

Jay3000: She wasn't part of the plan so I had to kill her.

Max chapter 4. Jan 20

Jay3000: Thank you

1jesus

Jay3000: Yes but only two women

naruhanaI4445

Jay3000: Sorry about that wish I could write it longer but I can't right now.

* * *

Last Time

. "Dude, I did warn you not to watch that crazy bitch torturing that man." The man said.

"I thought I could handle it." The man said as he remembers what happened. "She pulled the man heart out of his ass."

"Weaklings," Esdeath said as she passed the two soldiers, she was feeling pretty happy with herself. "Another successful mission, what…." She looked up at the sky to lightning striking a far way land.

"That can't be good." General Liver said as he walks up to her. "I feel sorry for them."

"If they are strong then they will survive but if they are weak then they will die," Esdeath said as she walked off.

 **Now**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Reunion**

* * *

"Princess! Slow down," A man shouted on a horse.

"How can I when there could be survivors!" The princess said as she rode the horse even faster. She is a very beautiful average sized woman with large breasts and blue medium-length hair. She is wearing a long off-white robe and a black hat that resembles a typical witch's hat. She has a red gem on a chain around her forehead and golden cone-shaped shells covering her ears and a clam shells on her chest instead of a shirt and is carrying a staff in her hand.

"The person who causes this could still be here!" The man shouted but the princess ignored him.

She got off her horse and started to look around to see the destruction. "What could have caused this?" As she walked around the place.

"Princess Yamraiha!" The man shouted as he got off his horse and ran up to her. "I don't think anybody could survive this much destruction.

"I guess you are r-" suddenly they heard a sound and a blonde hair man came out of the rubble. "Look, Kai, a survivor!" Yamraiha ran towards him.

"Princess wait," Kai shouted as the princess caught the man before he fell to the ground.

 **A week later**

"Princess wait!" Kai shouted as Yamraiha ignored him and pushed the door of the hospital room open to see a man whose whole body was covered n bandage.

"It's a miracle!" The doctor said as he unwrapped the man's hand. "I have never seen a person survive a fourth-degree burn much less heal from it within a week."

"What are you t-"

"You are awake, I am glad." Said a soft voice, they turn around to see Kai and Yamraiha.

"Thanks but who are you," Naruto said as he stood up.

"Ah Naruto-san, these are the people who found you and brought you here." The doctor said.

"Thank you for saving me," Naruto said as he stretched out his hand.

"Where is your master Zephyr?" Kai shouted when suddenly the bandage burst off Naruto. "Wh-" Kai was pin to the wall by Naruto's hand on his throat.

"Don't ever call that bastard my master!" Naruto roared as he squeezed Kai's throat when suddenly a water bubble was over his head and he could not breathe but he grip only got stronger around Kai's throat.

"Release him now!" Yamraiha demanded but Naruto ignored her order and squeezed harder. "What the hell." She saw sparks coming out of his body. "Is he a Teigu user too….it seems so but he's not aware of it." Thinking quickly she removed her magic before Naruto accidentally blow up this place with his.

"It seems we have got off on the wrong foot, thanks to my stupid friend," Yamraiha said as Naruto release the man and fell to his knees. "I was right." As she saw a red lightning bolt tattoo on his chest glow.

"Is that so?" Naruto said as he stood up.

"Yes, we are looking for Zephyr, he killed m-"

"Princess you don't have to tell this bastard anything!" Kai shouted.

"Shut up Kai, as I was saying he killed my parents." Yamraiha finished with tears in her eyes. "We finally found his location but it was destroyed before we got there."

"So you are after Zephyr too but you better stay out of my way because I am after him too," Naruto said as he walked passed them.

"Do you know how the place blew up?" Yamraiha shouted as Naruto stopped.

"It was hit by lightning," Naruto said as he walked off again.

"What if I tell you I know who cause the lightning?" Yamraiha said as Naruto stopped. "Just give me a chance to test it."

 **A year later**

"Whew," She wiped away the dribbles of sweat that had appeared on her forehead. "That's the last one." She could really use a rest, she thought as she waddled to her private restroom.

As she got to her bedroom, she began to undress. Reaching for the knot of her dress, it became undone and she folded it on one of her chairs, leaving her in her sleeveless blouse. The zipper of her blouse quickly descended before shedding it smoothly from her body. Lastly was her pink bra, reaching behind her to unclasp the straps, the cups slackened to join the rest of her clothing. She kicked off her sandals to clash against the wall. Finally, her spandex, which she wore in case the wind blew her dress up, was peeled away and folded, leaving the beauty in nothing but her pink panty.

Najenda eyed herself in the mirror. She sighed and glanced down at her bosom, pursing her lips in thought. She cupped them carefully and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a knockout if she said so herself, yet her sex appeal couldn't help her find a man if her life depended on it. Sure, there wasn't a lack of suitors; even though she was one of the scariest women next to Esdeath there were plenty of men willing to kill to spend the night with her. But she was looking for a good man. She spent the last seven years relying on nothing but her nimble fingers and imagination during those long nights alone.

She sighed before she reached into her closet and took out her nightgown. The gown, as white as snow, was quickly put on when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Esdeath." The voice said as Najenda walked to the door and open it.

"We have a mission," Esdeath said.

"Wow not even a goodnight Najenda, long time no see Najenda," Najenda said as Esdeath growled, her friend was changing and not for the better.

"Just meet me in the square in an hour," Esdeath said as she walked off.

"Damn it and here I thought I was going to get a good night rest," Najenda said as she closed the door. Najenda walked back to her closet to change and pack her things for a mission with Esdeath.

It took a while for her to pack and eat something. "Better go and meet her now," Najenda said as she walked out of her house and head towards the square. She reaches the square to see Esdeath and her army.

"You are here Najenda, now we can start," Esdeath said as she when on the platform. "Our mission is to wipe out a new group call the revolutionary army and one of their leaders Zephyr, yes it's the same man that used to be a part of the empire."

"I did hear the rumors but I never believe them," Najenda said to herself.

"We heard he's building a base in Chill city, a town situated on the road of the same name." Esdeath roared as she continued. "We are leaving right now and our mission is to kill any and every member of the revolution army!"

"Hai!" They all shouted.

 **A week later on Chill city road**

"I hope we got the correct information," Naruto said to his two companions.

"My sources are never wrong!" Kai shouted as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"What about the time you were-"

"Damn it Naruto that's our secret!" Kai shouted as Yamraiha giggled. They had become friends during the past year. Yamraiha had discovered that Naruto had a Teigu and offered to train him with one condition. He would allow her to deliver the finishing blow, Naruto did not care because had planned to torture that bastard for days before handing him over to her.

"Anyway, how do you plan to get into the city?" Naruto asked as he looked at the guarded city.

"That's simple, **Shallal Magd** (Water Membrane of the Hermit)" Yamraiha and the others were surrounded with water in order to reflect sunlight off of it to make them invisible.

"I thought you could only do that on yourself," Naruto said.

"You are not the only one who has been improving," Yamraiha said with a smile. "Now let's go and find that bastard."

 **One hour later**

"Ahem," Najenda cleared her throat in an attempt to gain the guard's attention.

"Damn when they sneak up on me." The guard said as he looked at the two woman. "Please state your business with Chill city or move on."

"We are here to do a routine search." Najenda declared.

"On whose order?" The now scared guards asked.

"My order Esdeath of the Empire." Esdeath finally spoke

As soon as the words left the mouth of the blue hair beauty, the guard turns white as a ghost. "The… Empire…?" He mumbled as he pressed the silent alarm.

"Is something the matter?" Esdeath asked with a knowing smile on her face.

He cleared his throat and did his best to compose himself. "N-No, of course not. My apologies." He stated hastily before turning and pulling a small lever on one side of the wall. After he had done an ice spear when through his chest.

"You did not have to kill him," Najenda said as they entered the city.

"He triggers an alarm to warn the others that proves he is one of them," Esdeath said as she took out a cloak. "Can't have him run went he see me."

 **With Naruto**

Naruto is walking through the city with a ninja-like mask over his face, he did not want Zephyr to recognize him until it was too late. They had split up to cover more grounds, they had been separated for an hour now and Naruto was having trouble locating him in such a large city.

"The Empire is here, we have to warn Zephyr-sama!" A man said to the other as they ran off.

"Bingo," Naruto said as he followed them quietly. He trails for a few blocks before he saw an old building, no one would suspect that a man of his status would live there.

They entered the house and a minute later a furious Zephyr could be seen exiting the house. "Zephyr!" Naruto roared as he charged at him.

"What the hell! **Battle Smasher**!" Zephyr summon his Teigu which is a mechanical arm with a destructive cannon within it and block Naruto's attack. The force of the attack destroyed the building around them. "Who the hell are you?"

"You will find out soon enough!" Naruto roared as he sends Zephyr flying through several buildings. "You will pay!" Naruto appeared behind him and delivered an up kick that sends him into the air.

"Arghhhhhhhh!" Zephyr coughed up blood. "Damn that bastard is fast." As he regains his balance. He looked down and saw his target and started firing his weapon. "Die!"

"Hm **Lightning smasher**!" Naruto appeared above him and hit him with a lightning covered foot to his head.

*boom*

Zephyr crashed into the ground forming a huge crater as Naruto landed on the ground. "Now to torture you."

" **Grauhorn** ("Grey Horn")!" Was heard and a giant horn of ice hit the place where Naruto use to be. "Stay away from my prey," Esdeath said.

"Why don't you make me?" Naruto said from a few feet away.

"Oh, I was hoping you would say that!" Esdeath said with a smile on her face as her soldiers appeared an attack Naruto.

" **Shallal Baraq!"** A dragon made of water appeared and attack the soldiers with great speed.

"Need any help," Yamraiha asked as she landed beside Naruto.

"No, I d-" Naruto suddenly push her aside as the attack explodes behind them. "A sniper but where?...there!"

"I will deal with the sniper so I am leaving this woman to you," Naruto said as he ran off.

 **With Najenda**

"He on to me but he won't get to me though," Najenda said as she fires **Pumpkin** but Naruto dodged it. "Impossible." She fires it again and Naruto dodged it again. Naruto was getting closer and closer to her.

"I'll show why I am the best shooter in the Empire, Rapid fire." Najenda roared as **Pumpkin** fires several spirit energies at Naruto. "Let see you dodged it…. No way!" Naruto feet was covered in lightning as he dodged all her attacks.

"Do you really think you can shot the user of **Raiden**? **Lightning Dragon**!" Naruto said as a huge lightning attack Najenda who used **Pumpkin** to protect herself.

*boom*

"KYAHHHHHH!" Najenda was sent crashing into the tree.

"Well better get back to the others," Naruto said as he looked around and saw an army approaching. "Shit they had back up."

 **Esdeath vs Yamraiha**

They were a perfect match when it comes to their element, Esdeath could turn Yamraiha's attack into ice and Yamraiha could turn Esdeath's attacks into the water.

"Is that all you have!" Esdeath said as she hit Yamraiha with the back of her Rapier. Esdeath looked down on the badly injured women, the only reason she was winning was that she was a better fighter. "Now to k-"

" **Dynamic lightning Entry!"** The kick sends Esdeath crashing into the several buildings. "Damn it Yamraiha what happen?"

"She was a better fighter," Yamraiha said as she got up.

"We have to get out of here, she brought back up," Naruto said.

"What about Zephyr?" She pointed to the man who was getting up.

"I will deal with him so find Kai and get out of here," Naruto said as she nodded her head.

"Just don't die," Yamraiha said as she turns invisible.

Naruto walked over to Zephyr. "Hey, bastard you remember me." Naruto ripped off the mask.

"Nar-" Naruto lodges his hands into Zephyr's chest.

"You are going to pay for killing my people and Fuka." Naruto lifts him over his head and sends surges of electricity into their body.

"Arghhhhhhhh!" Zephyr screamed out in pain. "You fool I was ordered to do it by Empir-" He explodes before he could finish.

"Halt, surround now or die!" Naruto turns around only to find himself surrounded.

"Heeeeeeheheheheh this going to be fun." Esdeath laughed as the army part to allow her to pass. "What hell are you doing here captain? Do I look like I need help?"

"No sir….I mean madam." The scared captain stuttered. "It's just that you told us you would be back in 5 minutes."

"Get out of my sight," Esdeath growled as she charged at Naruto. "Die!"

"You first bitch!" Naruto roared as their fists collided which sends a shockwave throughout the city. "Es-chan! But how?"

"Naruto-kun!" An equally shocked Esdeath said as she saw her friend.

"I heard that you died when you fell-" Naruto was hit in the head which sends him into dreamland.

 **With Esdeath and Najenda**

"For the last time Najenda I won't kill him," Esdeath said as she looked at her friend.

"Why won't you kill him, he destroyed half the city and killed your prey," Najenda replied as she looked back at Esdeath. "You would have usually killed or torture anyone who done either of those things."

"I decided to let him live," Esdeath replied as Najenda growled.

"Don't take me for an idiot, I know there is another reason or he wouldn't be sleeping in your room!" Najenda shouted.

"Yamraiha-chan, keep your voice down, I am trying to sleep," Naruto said as he opens his eyes to see Esdeath and Najenda. "Es-chan, it's you, it's really you." As tears came out of his eyes. "I heard you were dead." As he hugged her.

"Es-chan! I knew they know each other." Najenda knew Esdeath would never let anyone touch her much less a man. "It's either they are former lovers or childhood friend."

"Me too Naruto-kun," Esdeath replied as she hugged him back.

*cough*

Esdeath sigh. "Najenda, this is Naruto we grew up together."

"Oh, you are the sniper that I knocked out," Naruto said as Najenda growled as Esdeath laughed.

"Hm." An embarrassed Najenda got up. "You got lucky Naruto-san." As she left.

"Now Naruto-kun, tell me why you choose to take my prey away from me," Esdeath said as Naruto felt the place getter colder. "I hope to kami you killed him in a vicious way."

"No even a good to see you are Naruto-kun, where have you been Naruto-kun." Naruto shook his head.

"That's for later now answer my question," Esdeath said with a smile

 **Later**

Naruto quickly got dressed in the clothes Esdeath had given him. He ran his hand through his hair as he looked at himself in the mirror. He then heard a knock.

"Come in," Naruto said as he looked at the door. Esdeath opened the door. "Hey Naruto," Esdeath walked over.

"Are you ready to meet your new comrades?" Esdeath said with a smile.

"Are you sure they are going to accept me, my friend did kill a lot of their friends after all," Naruto said as he looked at her.

Esdeath smiled and straightened his shirt. "Of course they will and if not they have me to answer to."

"Hahaha, thanks, Es-chan." Naruto looked at Esdeath as she was about to turn to walk out and he reached out grabbed her hand and spun her around and went to kissed her.

She twists his hands and slammed him into the wall. "Don't ever call me Es-chan again," Esdeath said as she walked out.

"I am wearing her done, she did not threaten me this time." Naruto shook his head and laughed, he finished getting ready and walked down the stairs. He met up with Esdeath who led him into the hall where everyone was eating.

"Attention everyone!" Esdeath said as they all looked at them. "This is Naruto and he will be joining our force as of right now so treat him as you treat Najenda and me."

"Yow!" Naruto said as he looked at them only to see Najenda glaring at him. "Did I upset your friend?"

"No, only wound her pride no one as ever dodged her attack and defeat her so easily like you did," Esdeath explained.

"I see," Naruto replied.

"Anyone who attacks Naruto without reason will be dealt with my Naruto himself and he is strong enough to do it, right Najenda," Esdeath said with a smile as Najenda growled.

"Right Esdeath, I saw him send you flying into a building after all." Najenda said as a tick mark appeared on Esdeath forehead."

 **The Next day**

Esdeath and her army were leaving the city to go back to the capital when suddenly Naruto was dragged into the bushes. "Damn it Yamraiha what if they saw you."

"They won't, now tell me why you are with them?" Yamraiha asked.

"You remember the girl I told you about…" Naruto told her his plan.

"I see, I hope you find out who are the ones in the Empire that ordered the hit on your clan," Yamraiha said with a sigh. "So you are going to tell her?"

"I am but not now," Naruto replied.

"I guess this is it." A sad Yamraiha said as move closer to him. "I am going to miss you Naruto-kun."

"We will meet again Yamraiha-chan," Naruto said as Yamraiha kissed him on his cheek. "What was that for?"

"Something to remember me by," Naruto said as she ran off.

 **A week later**

"So this is the capital," Naruto said as he looked around. "So the bastard who order the hit on my clan is somewhere in this place."

"So what do you think Naruto?" Esdeath asked with a smile.

"It's big," Naruto replied as Najenda walked passed him.

"Let's report to the Prime Minister Esdeath," Najenda said before turning around. "And country boy try not to get lost in the crowd."

"Country Boy," Naruto said as Esdeath laughed.

"You two are going to get along fine," Esdeath said as she walked off too. "Come on country boy, or you will get lost."

Naruto suddenly grabbed unto her hands. "I wouldn't want to get lost then." Naruto winked.

"If you want to keep that hand then I suggest you take it off." Esdeath with a smile on her face.

"I love it when you talk threat to me," Naruto said as he slammed Esdeath in the ground before she could activate her ice power. "You have to be fas-"

Esdeath suddenly trips him and Naruto fell on is back. "You were saying," Esdeath said as she quickly pointed her Rapier at his throat. "Kyahhhhhhh" She was suddenly blasted off and crashed into a building.

"As I said you need to be faster," Naruto said as he dodged a giant pillar of ice which looks like a piece of giant hail and that was thrown at him.

"Arghhh!" The people screamed as they scatter.

*boom*

"Damn bastard is fast," Esdeath said as she charged at him.

"Like that is going to work." Naruto tried to move only to find his feet frozen. "When did she?" Esdeath slammed into him as they both cased into a small shop.

"Damn Es-chan are you trying to kill me." Naruto joked.

"If you had died then you are a weakling," Naruto said as they both laughed.

"ESDEATH WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" General Liver shouted.

"Sorry General Liver, I was just testing our new recruit," Esdeath said as she got off Naruto.

"In the middle of the town!" Liver shouted as he looked at the destruction.

"Sorry General but I got excited because Naruto is a strong opponent and you know how I love to fight strong opponents," Esdeath replied as Naruto got up.

"Naruto of the Partas clan," Naruto said as he put out his hand.

"Another Partas, please Kami don't let him be like Esdeath." Liver said as he shook Naruto's hand. "Nice to meet you Naruto-san, I am General Liver."

 **With the Revolutionary Army**

"Nakaido-sama!" A soldier ran into the room. "We just got news that Zephyr-sama has been killed!"

"What!" Nakaido roared, he couldn't believe is mentor had died. "Who did it?"

"Some blonde hair guy." The scared soldier replied.

"I hope his head is on its way to me," Nakaido replied.

"Sorry sir but he left with the Empire!" The soldier replied.

"I want to know who that guy is and when you find out, put a hit out on him!"


	6. Chapter 6The Thunder God and the Ice Dem

**Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Akame ga Kill! (Owned by Gangan Joker authored by Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

 **Jay3000:** Happy holidays and a happy new yearladies and gentlemen, sorry that it took so long but my lap charger was not working so I had to buy another one. While I was not able to write my other stories because it was on my computer I was able to write three other new Naruto crossover. Naruto/Demon King Daimao crossover, Naruto/Samurai Harem, Naruto/World Break. I am working on Naruto/undying Love, Magical Warfare and etc.

People's thoughts

Klexxsny

Jay3000: Sigh did you read what lead up to it, he was distracted. He was talking to a girl he thought was dead.

Guest1 chapter 5 . Jun 16

Jay3000: Glad you liked it.

Uchiha Angga-sama chapter 5 . Jun 9

Jay3000: Yeah that was her purpose from the beginning, sorry and I am glad you liked it.

Guest chapter 5 . Jun 7

Jay3000: Thanks for the advice.

R-king 93,S.P. Roy,BlankCode and Train Heartnett

Jay3000: I am glad you liked it.

insanemaelstorm

Jay3000: Yeah, I wanted her to behave different aroud him.

lou2003us

Jay3000: Thanks and I hope you liked it.

Doomqwer and 1jesus

Jay3000: Thank you.

 **Last Time**

"Arghhh!" The people screamed as they scatter.

*boom*

"Damn bastard is fast," Esdeath said as she charged at him.

"Like that is going to work." Naruto tried to move only to find his feet frozen. "When did she?" Esdeath slammed into him as they both cased into a small shop.

"Damn Es-chan are you trying to kill me." Naruto joked.

"If you had died then you are a weakling," Esdeath said as they both laughed.

"ESDEATH WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" General Liver shouted.

"Sorry General Liver, I was just testing our new recruit," Esdeath said as she got off Naruto.

"In the middle of the town!" Liver shouted as he looked at the destruction.

"Sorry General but I got excited because Naruto is a strong opponent and you know how I love to fight strong opponents," Esdeath replied as Naruto got up.

"Naruto of the Partas clan," Naruto said as he put out his hand.

"Another Partas, please Kami don't let him be like Esdeath."Liver said as he shook Naruto's hand. "Nice to meet you Naruto-san, I am General Liver."

 **With the Revolutionary Army**

"Nakaido-sama!" A soldier ran into the room. "We just got news that Zephyr-sama has been killed!"

"What!" Nakaido roared, he couldn't believe is mentor had died. "Who did it?"

"Some blonde hair guy." The scared soldier replied.

"I hope his head is on its way to me," Nakaido replied.

"Sorry sir but he left with the Empire!" The soldier replied.

 **Chapter 6 The Thunder God and the Ice Demon**

It has been a year since Naruto join the empire and has worked his way through the ranks, it basically because Esdeath who had become a general had been dragging him on every mission she was going on. They work together so well that general Liver would normally let them go on any mission that they wanted to go.

"You bastard we will never surround the empire!" The leader shouted as Naruto sit in front of him."Damn, it's the Thunder God, I hope the Ice Demon isn't around."

"Then you are a fool," Naruto said with a smile. "Looks like the good guy ploy did not work."

"Good guy, you killed 30 of my men!" The leader shouted as Naruto smile.

"You are lucky that I am the one who came in here and not my crazy partner," Naruto said as he got up. "Looks like I fail."

"Where do you think you are going?" The leader growled.

"I owe my partner lunch since I told her my plan would work." Naruto yawn as he made his way to the flap of the tent.

"Hahahaaha you really think I would let you escape after what you did!" The leader shouted when suddenly the tent was pulled from over them. "It seems that my reinforcement has arrived."

Naruto looked around and saw that he was surrounded by 70 men. "Hahahaahaahahahaha." Naruto started to laugh.

"Kill this fool!" The leader shouted as the men attack only for Naruto to vanish. "Where the hell is he?"

"I feel sorry for you," Naruto said from in the air. "You men will get off easy **Thor Judgement!** " A huge bolt of lightning came crashing down on all 70 men.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The men screamed out in pain as they all died.

"You are going to wish you had join them." Naruto said as he landed. "You were right?" As the leader tried to run only to be knocked out by Esdeath.

"Have I ever been wrong….Don't answer that." Esdeath said as Naruto laughed. "Beside you already knew that was going to happen, you just wanted to take over the place by yourself."

"You knew that and yet you took the bet." Naruto chuckled.

"I love your tegu killing ability and the screams of the opponents." Esdeath smile as Naruto shook his head.

"You need serious help hahaha." Naruto laughed as he walked passed her and pick up the leader.

"Isn't the kettle calling the pot black?" Esdeath laughed as she followed behind Naruto. "Whose turn is it to get the info out of him?"

"You damn well know it's your turn," Naruto said as they continue to walk.

"Naruto-Kun, I decide to change the bet, I need someone to practice my new wrestling ability on," Esdeath said as Naruto stopped.

"I am not sure if Najenda-chan would like that," Naruto said, he had decided that he was going to ask her out when he reached back and he wouldn't want Najenda to think that he was still in love with Esdeath. "She does not like us hang out together so much."

"Don't be a pussy and be a man. It's not like you guys are dating." Esdeath shouted at her friend. "I don't want the only man I have feelings for to submit to a woman that is not me."

 **With Najenda**

Najenda had finally arrived at the empire from a long mission, she couldn't wait to come back to spend time with her crush only to find out that he had gone on a mission with Esdeath. Who would have thought that she would have a crush on the blond after how they met but she had yet to tell him. "Calm down Najenda, Esdeath don't have any feelings for him and she told him that." Two months after Naruto joined the army he had asked Esdeath out only to turn down, she told him he wasn't her type and only think of him as her brother. He had been devastated but he had gotten over it with her help after she felt bad for him.

"Yeah, it's not like they are having sex on the corpse of their enemy." Najenda laughed those too where sometimes too much alike. "Get that stuff out of your head." Then she blushed she imagine she and Naruto having sex. "I really need to tell him and soon." She hadn't already because they really did not get to spend time with each other much since they were both trying to be a general but after both become general she would tell him and rock his world.

 **A week later**

Naruto and Esdeath finally arrived back at the empire and she had finally convinced him to be her test dummy. As they entered the city a guard came up to Naruto and Esdeath with two letters in his hand.

"General Esdeath, Lieutenant-general Naruto." The guard said as he handed each a letter.

"Thank you." They said as the guard left. They both open their letter and read them.

"It seems that Najenda-chan when on a mission two days ago and don't know when she is coming back."

"It seems that all the general is being called to the palace to nominate who they think would be general material," Esdeath said as she winks at him. "I will be nominating you of course."

"Hahaahhaha." Naruto laughed, this was what he had been working for; being a general would getting closer to find out who killed his clan. "Then I will get my place set up for our training."

"Yeah, I will come to you in two days' time," Esdeath said with a smile as she walked off.

 **With Najenda**

Najenda sighed turning to a green haired boy. "Lubbock, is our target amongst these guys?"

"Wait a minute." Lubbock as he took out a folder and started scanning through it "Heh…he's not in the group."

"So we can cut them down right?" A soldier asked hopefully.

Najenda kept her mask of indifference up as she stared at the horde. "Yes, there mindful minions right now."

"Heh are you sure?" A soldier exclaimed happily at what he's going to do.

"You heard our leader, attack!" Lubbock shouted as he looked at his beautiful leader. "The moment he met her he knew she was for him.

 **Two days later (Naruto's house)**

Esdeath enter Naruto and walked down to the basement which now completely different, it now have a large wrestling mat resided on the floor and a few strike pads resided at several intervals around the room. Esdeath was impressed.

Still clad in her general cloak which covered her skin-tight leggings of red and white. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, and beneath her cloak she wore a plain, white, training bra. She had suspected something like this because she had told him a thousand time about what they would train on, but what she did not expect was the sight she now received of her best friend before her.

He wore no shirt, his modesty reserved only by knee-length shorts. His back faced her, strong and well-muscled. She swallowed, feeling heat gather in her core as he flexed his shoulders. A flush of crimson shock filled her face as her gaze drifted across his well-formed body. Naruto turned and Esdeath felt heat rush from her face to moisten her pretty little flower between her legs."Calm down Esdeath, this is a reason why you turn him down."

Naruto smiled, a touch of rose meeting his cheeks as he stepped forth onto the mats and gestured for Esdeath to approach.

She breathed, trying to stem this rush of desire coursing through her veins as adrenaline flowed free. She stepped forth, the place-mats feeling soft beneath her bare feet. Naruto eyed her cloak quizzically.

"I thought you told me you normally practice in loose clothing?" The question was innocent enough, but deep down inside a part of her hoped that this was more than just practicality. Reaching for the hem of her cloakEsdeath pulled it off, unveiling a curvy waist and large, full, breasts encased in cotton. Naruto felt his loins harden at the sight of her, itself alive and well, as he struggled to keep his eyes centered on hers. "Easy Naruto, besides she told you, you are not her type."

Esdeath tossed the cloak to the side, shuffling up and down on her feet, and inadvertently her breasts heaved and fell. Naruto had to act fast if he didn't this would soon scale out of control. "I couldn't allow anybody to see me in this."

"R… right," Naruto's voice squeaked, suppressed longing causing him to moan until he cleared his throat and resumed. Breathe, relax, calm. "So are you ready to begin?"

Esdeath cocked her hip and smiled."Do you really have to ask?" Naruto chuckled

"Don't take me lightly I do know how to wrestle a little when I was a slave?"Naruto said with a smile.

Esdeath smiled and took a ready stance.

Naruto mimicked her, hands open, eyes drifting appreciatively across her frame.

Esdeath lunged.

Doubling back Esdeath swept Naruto's legs out from beneath him and sent him crashing to the floor. Cute giggles resounded as she fell with him and mounted him. Esdeath pinned his legs to the floor, her groin resting on his chest as she chuckled, teasingly. Naruto tried to buck up, Esdeath releasing his hands leaning on him. She reclaimed his hands, pinned them to the side of his body, Naruto coming almost face on with his busty friends cleavage.

She giggled, playfully.

"What are you gonna do now, Naruto?" Esdeath teased.

Naruto shifted beneath her, pushing her to the side and tossing her off. Naruto rushed after her, Esdeath opening her legs, they grasped him tight, strong, lean and gorgeous, damn it why couldn't she stop that sexy giggling.

Naruto pinned her down, groin grinding into hers, the feel of her beneath him evoking all the fantasy's he had ever had about her. She threw him off, tossing him to the side and rolling with him, coming to kneel on her hands and knees.

Naruto grasped her from behind, hand sliding inadvertently across her perfect, apple bottom. He caressed her curvy waist, feeling the silkiness of her skin beneath his hands. His dick ground into her ass. Tossing her to the side, she countered, throwing him over herself and taking him from the side.

Esdeath tried to claim dominance once more, his hands slipping across her cleavage as he tried to push her off. Naruto couldn't help himself, his will to win slowly being bested by the heated lusts which found his hands wandering in ways they simply should not.

"Come on, Naruto, you never wrestled a girl before?" Esdeath teased as he knelt on her knees, Naruto behind her trying to take her back to the ground. His hands drifted dangerously closed to her breasts once more, Esdeath shifted her buxom body backward and forcing him to lay on his back.

Her whole body rested on his, back to chests, butt grinding into his already growing length. She sniggered, pressing her ass into his crotch, his hands having no choice but to steal sly grasps of her bust.

"Come on… Naruto… You… oh… you can do better than this." Esdeath said, her body growing hot, his hands drifting across her body, evoking passions she had long denied.

"You know I can!" Naruto tried to up his game, rolling her over and trying to claim her back. But as he tossed her over, Esdeath's legs wrapped around his head and caught him in head scissors. Naruto could smell her desire as she pulled his head deeper into her loins. His nose scraped against her clit, causing her to tremble, the feel of him breathing against her sex, though her clothes remained.

"Tap out, Naruto. I got you." Esdeath tried to keep the lust from her throat, but her body bucked as his breath brushed her now moist petal. However, Naruto was not a quitter, and he was sure to show this minx of a best friend of his that he was a real man.

Forcing himself to his knees, Naruto broke the head scissors, rolling onto her body, and now gaining mount. His hands pinned her to the mat, breath heaving as one as he looked into her eyes. She was so beautiful, eyes of deep brown gazing up at him with a teasing glimmer. She breathed deeply, trying to free her hands from his grip, he released her and pressed down upon her chest.

"What are you doing?" Esdeath snapped in shock, Naruto squeezing slyly before forcing her back down and making the act seem innocent.

His passions were at fever heat. His cock hard and restrained by his baggy shorts. His hands slid along her body, returning to her breasts as her own embers of desire became inflamed.

Esdeath pushed up with her hips, forcing him off her, Naruto practically dragging her on top of him as she now gained dominance.

Something hard dug into her ass as she mounted him.

"What is that?" Esdeath gasped, Naruto's hands grasping her hips as she lifted her weight, looking down at the raging erection her best friend now sported… for her.

All thoughts of self-defense were now all but eroded, lost to desire as Esdeath began to grind her ass into him. His hands still fanned combat, groping her large breasts, though it was clear now that this was his intention and not liberation.

Naruto groaned, trusting his length against her, it felt so good as his eyes staring deep into hers.

"Ok yes." Esdeath moan as she stared into his eyes too, this was the real reason why she turns him down, she is a dominator who loves to dominate people but any time it comes to Naruto she felt all her power vanish and she submit to him which she hated.

Naruto lowered his lips down to hers and claimed Esdeath with a searing kiss.

 **With Najenda**

Two figures approached the gates to the empire."We're finally home." Najenda smiled slightly. She and Lubbock was the only two who had survive.

"Open the gates!" Lubbock yelled up at the guards as the guard recognize them and open the gate.

"Go home I will inform the higher-ups about what happens." Najenda said in a sad voice.

"But."

"That's an order kid," Najenda said as she walked off.

 **With Naruto and Esdeath**

 **Lemon**

"Naruto! Oh god, Naruto! Please Stop! I need you! I want you!" Esdeath said as she moved on all four like a cat. Soon her hidden entrance was placed before his face. The strong scent of her satisfaction flooding Naruto's senses. He could see her release dripping through her pussy, some of it ran down her beautiful and tempting legs. He could feel a few drops on his clothes as its wetness seep through the material. He could only watch with a hypnotized gaze for Esdeath had done more than just wear something to tease him. He had not noticed before but now up close to his favorite pair of lips he could see that the skin around it was hairless.

"Naruto. Please." Esdeath moaned as her need for him grew as he stared upon her entrance, his breathing continued to tease her as its warmth would send shivers through her body. Her pussy was beginning to let out a constant release of her juices as her beloved continued to watch it. She needed his touch, his tongue, his finger, hell even his nose was something she wanted in her just to gain her release. His dick was for the moment too far to please her, not when her desire was at its highest level and continued to rise. A single drop had gathered on her pussy like a drop of water on a leaf during the morning dew. It was soon claimed by gravity before landing on Naruto's tongue as he tried to answer the woman he was learning to love like nothing else.

"Ah!" Esdeath gasped with lust as Naruto grabbed her hips with his hands and pulled her closer to his face. His fingers squeezing her flesh with a strength he had never used before. Pain should be the traditional feeling Esdeath was supposed to be getting from her legs but it had been instantly converted to pleasure as her love feasted on her with his tongue. She had never felt him move in such a manner. He was exploring every inch of her entrance like if he had never been with her before. It was an experience she would never wish to forget much less regret. Esdeath moaned as Naruto pleased her in the ways only he knew how. Her most sensitive spots were soon used to push her over the edge. Her hardened clit was not forgotten as Naruto would take moments to treat it with such gentleness that would not match the way he ferociously licked upon her lower lips. As she felt the joy of heaven reaching her, she tried to move her hips to bring the feeling closer. Only to have Naruto keep her where he wanted her, she did not complain since he increased his actions while instantly he knew his rewards was soon near.

"Narutooo!" Esdeath moaned to the heaves as she treated Naruto to a taste no man or woman would ever gain. With the thirst equal to that of a dehydrating man in a desert, Naruto gathered every drop of her nectar to his mouth. He would not allow one bit of her precious gift to escape him. He had pleased his queen well, the large amount making its way to his mouth proved that. Her taste was one he would forever love and crave and his heart, body, mind, and soul was now dedicated to regaining it.

Which is why Esdeath filled with disbelief as Naruto's gripped her perfect rear to make her cum once more and faster than before. His tongue danced once more in her body, as his hands messaged her sensitive cheeks. They would pinch, rotate and hold her, bringing her pleasure that she knew in her heart only her love could deliver. In half of the time it took her to reach her last orgasm, Naruto had her screaming his name once more. And like before her future husband refused to lose the royal juices from her divine body.

"Now you're turned." He murmured to her when he released her.

"O-Ok" she said before smiling almost wickedly at him. She slinked forward until her sex was right over his mouth. "Kiss it for me again baby." She demanded huskily. His cock twitched at her sexy demand. Doing what she asked he kissed his way up and down her nether lips taking a moment to French kiss her clit, his tongue sliding around the abused nub.

She moaned as she squeezed her breast before playing with her tender nipples. She shuddered this was one of her main fantasies being in charge of Naruto and making him be her sex slave. She shuddered before she felt his tongue trying to probe her entrance. She leaned back a little and smacked his ribs hard.

"You're a Naughty boy Naruto…I think I will punish you." She said moving away from his face. She slithered down his body until she rested on his spread legs.

She grabbed his aching erection and touched some points on his cock. His back arched in pain as she closed off some nerves to his cock. "Ugh" he gritted his teeth. It hurt but it was still arousing because there was a naked goddess doing it to him.

"Now you can't come until I let you." She said stroking his member. Naruto moaned squirming at the pleasure he was feeling as she pumped his shaft it was amazing but it hurt because the pressure was building up yet he couldn't release.

He was a gasping mess when she finally released him. A few tears had leaked out of his eyes. Esdeathcrawled up his body putting her face close to his. Licking his tears away she murmured to him "Are you going to be a good boy now?" Naruto didn't have a choice really but nodded his head vigorously, yes.

Smiling at his submission she traced Naruto's sculpted abs running her hands across his tanned skin. Naruto shivered but didn't move instead settled for watching his mate. She traced his muscles upwards until she reached his chest. She traced a finger around his flat nipples before flicking them. With a small growl similar to that of an irritated cat she leaned forward and bit his nipple hard before soothing it with her tongue. Naruto gasped his body twitching. Esdeath switched to his other nipple and repeated the process.

She shifted up so that she could kiss and lick his neck. She sucked on his skin below his ear leaving a bruise. She leaned forward and took his earlobe into her mouth sucking and leaving it. She bit his ear before repeating the whole process with the other side.

She worked her way back down his body taking time to periodically make vicious bites all over. She bit hard enough to draw blood before soothing it with her tongue. She licked the crown of his cock enjoying the taste of both Naruto and herself. Esdeathsucked the first few inched into her mouth, her tongue massaging around it.

She moaned around his flesh and took more of him until he reached the back of her throat. She bobbed up and down his shaft for a moment before swallowing him further deep-throating his rigid cock. Naruto's back arched and he screamed.

Esdeathsuddenly struck his pressure points and suddenly he was coming hard. White lights bursting behind his eyelids as he moaned and whimpered in pleasure. His come spurted down Esdeath's throat, out of her mouth and all over the both of them. It felt like he kept coming for the longest eternity before it finally stopped.

"You taste good, Naruto." Esdeathsaid huskily stocking his member. Naruto panted but he was becoming aroused again.

"Naruto! I need you in me! Please my love, make love to me like you always wanted. Turn your dreams into reality!" Esdeath yelled

"Esdeath…" he moaned as her small hands stroked and fondled his cock. Once he was hard again Esdeathdecided that she was done playing with him. Esdeathmoved herself over his erection before lowering her wet sex onto his. Both moaned at the feel of the other.

"Yessss…" Esdeath hissed out as she finally was fully seated onto his member. It would have hurt a lot if she still had her hymen, it was destroyed during her hard training. Every delicious inch was now buried into her body. She ground her body down in small circles managing to rub her aching clit against his skin. Naruto's head was thrown back panting. Finally, she was going to claim him. She raised herself slowly before dropping back onto his erection hard.

"Fuck!" Naruto yelled his hips snapping upwards driving himself into his friend.

"AHHH…Naruto!" Esdeathscreamed. Her body began to ride him wildly. She was rocking, grinding and pounding herself down onto his cock as he thrust his hips up in rhythm with her motions. 

**With Najenda**

She had decided to go and visit Naruto first since she heard he was back before making her report to the Prime Minister. "Why is Naruto door open?" She wonders, she knew that no one would dare to enter Naruto's house even if he was there. She entered the house and was about to call him but she stops." I will surprise him." She searches the house, the bedroom the living room and the kitchen but he was in any of them.

She was about to check the bathroom when she heard a sound coming from the basement. "He must be training." She said with a smile. She opens the basement and as quiet as possible she made her way down only to get the shock of her life.

"Yes…yes…Oh Kami Naruto…you feel so good baby…that's right love…claim me…fuck me till we can't move…soooo good!" Esdeath moaned and moved faster applying her power to her muscles to help. Panting, moaning, screaming, wet skin slapping together in a hard rhythm these sounds only seemed to turn Esdeath on even more. Her nails dug into Naruto's skin raking down his chest drawing blood as she gritted her teeth. Her climax was approaching and so was Naruto's. His cock was swelling and twitching as they raced toward their mutual orgasms.

"Fuck Esdeath!" Naruto screamed releasing his hot scalding come inside of Esdeath's body. She clenched and shook as she came feeling his hot seed coating her inner walls. As she came she struck like a rabid viper and bit Naruto hard on his neck. They both panted and shivered in the after effects of their releases.

Tears filled Najenda eyes as she saw them and without a second thought, she ran back through the door and out of Naruto's house feeling heart broken and betrayed.


	7. Chapter 7 New Generals

**Najenda:** **Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Akame ga Kill! (Owned by Gangan Joker authored by Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

 **Jay3000: Sorry I took so long to update this story but a lot of thing have been happening in my life which prevented me from writing many of my other stories, I even loss in interest in two of them The Legendary Bloodline 2 and the living force but I will try to Finish The Legendary Bloodline 2 not sure about Living Force Though.** **Check out my new stories if you haven't as yet** **Naruto/Demon King Daimao crossover, Naruto/Samurai Harem, Naruto/World Break, Naruto/Campione.**

 **Chapter 7 New Generals**

It's been a week since he and Esdeath had sex and two things happen which now has Naruto confuse. One Najenda was avoiding and ignoring him, every time he see her she make an excuse and leave or pretend that he is not even there. Two Esdeath was doing the same thing, he thought they would be together after having sex only to be told a day later that it was just sex and that it shouldn't happen again.

"Damn what is going on?" Naruto said as he head to the castle, today was the day that they would be naming two new Generals.

"Lieutenant general Naruto, they are about to start." The guard at the door said with a smile. "My money is on you getting one of the position sir."

"Thanks Kiba." Naruto replied as he entered the castle and walked into the war room where he saw Esdeath sitting beside Liver and Budo while Najenda was sitting beside the other ten candidates.

"Partas Naruto, hurry up and take your seat." Prime Minister Honest said.

"Hai." Naruto replied as he looked at Esdeath who return his gaze with an emotionless look then he looked at Najenda who wasn't even looking at him, Naruto sigh and took his seat.

"Today is a special day, we will be promoting two of you to the rank of General." Prime Minister Honest said with a smile. "And this will be decided with a simple battle in which you will be placed in two blocks, A and B."

"The winners of the two blocks will be promoted to General." Esdeath finished with a smile. "And Lieutenant general Naruto, you are forbidden from using your Teigu ability."

"How is that fair!" Naruto roared and before Esdeath could respond.

"Sit Lieutenant general Naruto and obey your orders." Budo said with a growl. Budo is a tall, muscular man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a dark grey suit of armour with his Teigu Adramelech, white pants and a red cloak.

"Damn Bastard." Naruto said as he sit.

"Now you have an hour to prepare." Prime Minister Honest roared.

Naruto got up and when over to Najenda. "Na-"

"Get out of my way Partas." Najenda roared as she pushed him aside.

"Damn what did you do to her?" Esdeath said from behind him.

"I don't know." Naruto replied and turn to Esdeath. "So you finally decided to talk to me?"

"Look Naruto I al-"

"You know what, save it and tell my why you are here." Naruto roared which made Esdeath flinch on the inside.

"Damn that is the same reason why I can't be with you, you have took much control over me." Esdeath said to herself. "I am here to inform you that it was General Budo idea for you to fight without your powers."

"I figured as much." Naruto growled as he glared at the General, he never really liked Naruto and Naruto did not care to find out why.

"I had to agree to his proposal in order for you to be a candidate so don't let me down." Esdeath said with a smile which Naruto did not return, he just walked away. "Naruto! Naruto!" She called but he did not stop.

 **One Hour Later**

Naruto can back with a Katana in hand, he walked up to the board and found out that he was in block A and Najenda was in block B.

"All the candidates of block A please report to the arena." Prime Minister Honest said as Naruto walked towards the arena as he wrapped the bandages around his hands. "Block A will be royal battle style."

"Just great." Naruto said as he entered the field followed by five other candidate who are all looking at him with a smile. "Looks like all of them is going to gang up on me, wait a minute five, where is the next one."

"Candidates are you ready." Honest said as they all nodded their heads. "Begin!"

All of the candidates turn to Naruto started attacking him, Naruto dodged several gun shots, axes and swords before jumping back.

"Child's play." Naruto said as put his hands on his sheathe swords and started running towards the group of people.

*slash*

*Clang*

*slash*

*Clang*

*slash*

*Clang*

Naruto arrived at the other side of the field and sheathed his sword. " **Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson** (One Sword/Blade Style Re-sheath: Lion's Song")" Naruto said as shock wave sends all the candidates flying with their broken weapon and cuts appeared all over their bodies. "Call the match."

 **In the stands**

"Did I forget to tell you that Naruto is a master swordsman?" Esdeath said with a smile as General Budo glared at her.

"That kid is good." General Liver said with a smile. "I wouldn't want to be his enemy."

"It's not over as yet." General Budo said.

"What are talking about Naruto w-" Suddenly a men came out of the ground and gave Naruto an up kick that sends the sword and him in different direction.

*boom*

 **With Naruto**

"Damn that hurts." Naruto said as he got up. 'So that where he was hidin-." He received a punch to the stomach then followed by what could be considered and one-sided ass kick for about a minute before he received a judo that sends him crashing into the opposite side of the arena into a wall.

"Naruto." A worried Najenda said as she saw the amount of beaten Naruto took.

"This match is over the winner is….."

"Stop right there Prime Minster, the fight is not over." Esdeath said as she sits. "Did I forget to tell you that Naruto has a mastery in hand to hand combat?"

"Man, it's been a while since I took hits like that." Naruto said with a smile as the man attacked him again. " **Gate of Opening**!" Naruto started to unwrap the bandaged off his hands.

"What the hell!" The Man said as Naruto appeared within his guard.

" **Front Lotus!"** The man received an up kick that sends him into the air. **"Shadow of the Dancing Leaf!"** Naruto appeared behind as the bandages around Naruto's came off and wrapped itself around the man. Naruto roared as they started spin in the air before they fell to the ground.

*boom*

"Is there anyone else?" Naruto said with a smile.

"Winner and new General Naruto of the Partas." Prime Minister Honest replied as Naruto walked out of the arena.

"Nice fight." Esdeath said as Naruto ignored her walked towards med bay.

"Why does it hurt so badly?" Esdeath said to herself. "No Esdeath, you are weak that's why it hurts, you must be strong."

 **With Naruto**

Naruto entered the med bay and saw the first five candidates being treated. "General Naruto, we all want to apologize for what happen in there and thank you for not killing us."

"General Budo promise us all promotion to General if we all gang up on you." The female candidate.

"I don't what you did to him but he really hates you." Another one of the candidate said.

"Don't worry about it and you are welcome." Naruto said as the nurse came to him. "I don't really care if he likes me or not." Suddenly the door burst open and Naruto last challenge came in on a stretcher, he was still unconscious.

A few minutes late. "General Naruto, you are free to go." The nurse said with a blush.

"Thank you Nurse Miia and have a nice day." Naruto said as he got up and leave when suddenly several patient came into the room on stretcher and suffering from bullet wounds.

"Looks like Najenda won." Naruto said as he left the Med bay and head back to the arena.

"General Naruto, the Emperor is here to make it official so come this way." Prime Minister Honest said as he led Naruto to the podium. "My Lord this is the other General."

Naruto walked up to the Emperor and bow beside Najenda who was doing the same thing. "Congratulation to both of you."

"We are here to serve my Lord." They both said.

"Then rise and go and serve." The Emperor said as he knighted with his sword.

 **Five months later**

 **Southern Tribe**

Naruto given the job of destroying the Sun Tribe, there was report that they plan to rebel against the Empire and Naruto was send to find out if it was true. He was given 1000 men to a company him if it was need but he told them he only need 100. He could move faster and efficient with less numbers that what he told them but it was lied. He was just too lazy to monitor so much people.

"General Naruto, it seems the Intel true but that's not the only bad news." One of the soldier said. "They are planning and marching out today to join up with other rebels."

"I see, how much men do they have?" Naruto asked. (He is now wearing the story pic outfit expect he does not have the sword.)

"About 1000." The man said, it was clear to Naruto that he was scared shitless.

"Men!" Naruto roared. "We are going to stop the Sun Tribe before they can join the other rebels."

"Is this guy crazy?"

"I have a wife and kid."

"Bu-"

"Shut up you fools and grow some backbone!" Naruto's second in command shouted, Fubuki is a young woman with a tall, slim, and curvaceous figure. She has chin-length, dark green hair styled into a bob, and her eyes are light green. Her main attire consists of a long white fur coat, a dark green form-fitting dress, thigh-high black boots and several necklaces. "The General always have a plan!"

"Thank you Fubuki, I know we are outnumbered but you guys forget one thing, I am the thunder God!" Naruto roared which silent them. "I will attack them first and lower their numbers then I will give you the signal to join."

 **The sun Tribe**

"We are going to join the rebels and destroy the Empire!" The leader of the Sun Tribe roared then everyone started to cheer. "Now let's move out.

"There is no way we can lose with The Human Torpedo leading us." One of the soldier said when suddenly a bolt of lightning hit the gate.

*booom*

"What is going on?" The Human Torpedo shouted as he saw the destruction.

"We are under attack!" As another lightning hit a house.

*boom*

"Damn it." The Human Torpedo said as he vanished in a blink on an eye.

 **With Naruto**

"Who is next?" Naruto said as another group of soldiers attacked him again. " **30,000,000 Volt Hino** ("Thunder Bird")" A giant hawk-shaped blast of lightning came crashing down on them.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh!" They screamed out in pain before they were vaporize.

Naruto smile and took a step forward only to jump back and dodged the kick of the incoming attacker. "How dear you attack my village." The man growled.

"'I was hoping to see the leader, I am Naruto of the Partas clan." Naruto said with a bow. "And I am here on behave of the Empire.

"I don't know who the hell you but you are going to pay." The Human Torpedo roared.

"Really everyone knows me…ok more like everyone knows me in the north." Naruto said with a smirk. "I think they call me the Thunder God."

"I don't give a damn what you name is because I the Human Torpedo will kill you!" The Human Torpedo roared

"Likewise." Naruto says getting into a stance as lightning surrounds him. The Human Torpedo raised an eyebrow at this style since he's never seen that stance before.

Naruto's smirk vanished and his expression was cold. "Let's begin." Naruto says. He suddenly vanishes causing The Human Torpedo's eyes to widen in shock but by using his sixth sense and reflexes, he ducks, avoiding a kick from the back of his head by Naruto.

Said blonde raises his leg and performs and ax kick to The Human Torpedo's head again but The Human Torpedo plants his hand on the ground and uses it as a spring to flip away from Naruto who brought his foot down it hit the ground hard, leaving an imprint of his foot as well as a small crater.

The Human Torpedo leaps back a few feet away from Naruto who was standing straight smirking

 _"If that attack had made contact, my head would've been paste. I have to be more careful. One slip up could get me killed._ He thought. "I must say Naruto that was a very impressive display of strength and speed." He says with a grin on his face.

Naruto stands straight up and cracks his knuckles. "You are not bad yourself the Human Torpedo." He says smiling at The Human Torpedo who smiled back.

He then charges at Naruto increasing his speed and leaps into the air, performing a spinning back kick and swings his leg at Naruto's head. Said blonde ducks as it takes off a few strands but his eyes widen when The Human Torpedo lands and performs another kick and strikes him right in the ribs.

"Argh!" Naruto screamed out in pain as he was send flying but Naruto flips back placing his hand on the ground and flipping backwards again and lands back his feet. He then charges at The Human Torpedo and performs a series of punches and kicks. Making the man get on the defense and taking a few blows in the chest and torso and the jaw.

"Argh!" The Human Torpedo screamed out in pain as Naruto continue is onslaught.

"He is losing." One of the soldier said in shock.

"He is holding back."

"He's as fast as the Human Torpedo."

"I'm beyond impressed Naruto. You manage to match my skills with my weights on. Now what do you say we see just how good you really are when I use my real speed on you." The Human Torpedo says although everyone could see his hand was broken as blood dripped from his knuckles as he removes them from his leg. He tosses them aside, causing two large craters to appear.

"Really n-" As those words left his mouth he was send crashing through several buildings. "That hurts."

"Hell yeah!" The soldiers shouted.

"It's not over as yet." The Human Torpedo as he saw Naruto charging at him. The sounds of flesh pounding flesh echoed throughout the field. Everyone in the field watched as red and yellow blurs moved across the field and create craters from the kicks and punches that missed or were blocked. None of the people couldn't even follow them nor could the rookie Soldiers but the more experience fighter could follow their movements but just barely

That was when The Human Torpedo appeared blocking a punch Naruto launched using his forearm and they vanished once again. They appeared once again with Naruto ducking from a roundhouse kick performed by The Human Torpedo and they vanished once again. Everyone was silent until a soldier spoke up.

"This is crazy! How in the world can that bastard keep up with the chief? He's one of the fastest man in the village! No one here can keep up with him at this pace!"

"Simple kid, chief may be the fastest man in the village, but that does not mean he is the fastest in the world." An older soldier said.

"He's right kid, in here someone may be the strongest man in their village but there is always someone out there who is stronger?" Another soldier said.

In the field, The Human Torpedo and Naruto were not letting up at all. They just kept appearing and disappearing unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks on each other and dodging each other's attacks. After doing this for a while they appeared again with The Human Torpedo ducking under another direct punch but Naruto took this opening to nail The Human Torpedo in the face with a knee made the man's head jerk back, stunning everybody.

"Holy shit he just caught The Human Torpedo!" A soldier shouted.

"I can see why you're considered the fastest man in the village now The Human Torpedo." Naruto stated as he saw The Human Torpedo panting a little and wiping a trickle of blood from his lip. "But it finished h-"

Naruto was behind the Human Torpedo with his sword drawn. "I didn't see him move."

" **Ittoryu Iai: Shi Shishi Sonson** (One Sword/Blade Style Re-sheath: Death-Lion's Song)" Naruto said as the Human Torpedo was cut in half followed by several soldiers and buildings that was behind them.

 **With Naruto's army**

"That's the signal, let's go!" Fubuki as they all rushed the gate only to see it destroy. They entered the place only to see the massive destruction and the soldiers and people bowing to Naruto.

"I told you guys that you did not have anything to worry about." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

 **The Empire**

"Esdeath, the Emperor wants you and Najenda to "Make an example" of the Ban Tribe that had rose up in rebellion against The Empire." Prime Minister Honest inform her.

"Hai." Esdeath said as he exit the room. "Just great." She had a joined mission with her former friend. She did not know why Najenda was not talking to her either but she did not care she had her own problem with Naruto.

Najenda was sitting in the cafeteria when she saw Esdeath approaching her. 'Just great, what does she wants." She said to herself. "Can I help you General?" in an impassive voice.

"Yes General." In the same impassive voice as her former friend. "We have a mission to eliminate the Ban Tribe and we leave in an hour." As she walked away.

"Damn it." Najenda growled.

 **With Naruto a week later**

Naruto and his army had just arrive back at the Empire. "Go and enjoy yourself ladies and gentleman, the drinks are on me!"

"Hai!" They roared as they make their way to the bar.

"What about you General?" Fubuki asked with a blush.

"I am going to report to the Prime Minister then head home to rest." Naruto said with a smile.

"It's been a while since you been home, so why don't you give me the keys to clean up." Fubuki said with a blush. "So you can just rest instead of doing anything."

"You don't have to." Naruto tried to say.

"It's ok, I want to." Fubuki said with a smile as Naruto gave her the key.

"I need to go now." Naruto said as he walked off, he made his way to the castle and entered.

 **With Esdeath and Najenda**

Najenda and her team of snipers was on top of the mountains that surrounded the village, waiting on Esdeath signal to attack not knowing that Esdeath had tricked them. Esdeath was about to do something that she knew Najenda would not like.

"What is she doing? That's not part of the plan." Najenda said as she look through pumpkins scope. "Something is not right here." But she decided to wait and see what Esdeath was going to do.

 **With Esdeath**

"Time for the fun." Esdeath said as she stood in front of the river that cuts off anybody from the village. Using her mastery over Ice, she froze an entire river that cut her army off from the Tribes' main village and used this makeshift ice bridge to cross over. "Stay here I will be back soon with the leaders." As she crossed the bridge."

"The Emperor's lap dogs are here kill them!" One of the leaders shouted as his arm attacked Esdeath.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto arrived back from the castle and knock on his door but there wasn't any answer. "Maybe she went home already." He used his spare key and open the door and enter. "Wow, she's good." As he looked how clean the place was.

"General is that you?" He heard Fubuki's voice.

"Yes it's me and I thought you went home already." Naruto shouted back.

"I am just finishing up in your bed room." Fubuki said from inside the bedroom. "Why don't you come and take a look."

"Ok." Naruto replied as he heads toward his bedroom, he open the door. "Why is it so dark in here?" He turn on the lights only to see a naked Fubuki on all fours in front of him.

"Welcome General, I am here to serve." Fubuki said in a seductive voice as she crawls towards him.

"Damn, I never realize how sex she is." Naruto said to him, maybe because of the whole Esdeath and Najenda situation, they haven't uttered a word to each other since the promotion ceremony. "Look Mi-"

 **Lime Alert**

"Shhhhhhhhh, just lay down General." Fubuki said with a growl. Naruto nodded and walked over to the bed lie on his back. Fubuki hovered over his pants and unzipped them and brought them down to his ankles leaving only his boxers.

"How cute General you're all ready for me." Fubuki smiled seeing the bulge in his boxers before bringing down his boxers. His dick sprung free, standing straight and tall.

"Wow. It's so big." Fubuki cooed before grasping his dick and rubbing up and down. As Naruto groaned in pleasure.

Fubuki smiled coyly before bringing it to her face and giving a lick at the tip. Naruto groaned again. Fubuki smirked before licking it all over. She started from the tip and made her way down to the base and stopped at his balls.

She gave a light squeeze with her other hand making Naruto jerk. Next she licked each ball twice before putting them both in her mouth. Naruto sighed as Fubuki licked his ball sack while they were still in her mouth.

She let them go before sucking on each one. She made her way from the base to the tip by licking. Now his tip was directly on her lips before she swirled her tongue on the tip.

Before he knew it she swallowed his dick into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down before bringing it to her cheek and kept making him poke the inside of her cheek while her mouth was open.

She moaned and gurgled. Before deep throating his length. Naruto grunted before he felt something stirring inside and came in her mouth. She swallowed the thick creamy ropes of cum with vigor before taking his dick out her mouth with a pop.

"That was very good Naruto-kun. Salty but sweet." She smiled. Naruto grinned before he flipped her on her belly.

"Your turn my second in command." Naruto growled as he entered her.

 **With** **Najenda**

Najenda was looking through the scope when she saw Esdeath coming out of the villages with the leaders tied up like animals as she lead them through the streets. "Seems like I was not need. "Lubbock, tell everyone to pack up we are heading to the village."

"Yes General!" Lubbock said as he inform the others.

 **With Esdeath**

"I need more of a challenge." She had just easily defeat the rebels and capturing their leaders. "Now you are going to all sit back and enjoy the show." She made Ice chairs for all of them.

"General Esdeath what is our next move?" A soldier asked.

"That is simple violate this town until you are satisfied," Esdeath roared.

"Yeah!" The shouted as they followed their leader's order which resulting in lots mass murders of civilians.

 **With Najenda**

Najenda arrived at the city to see Esdeath army killing the civilians. "What is going on here?" She shouted.

"General Najenda, General Esdeath has order us to do as we please." A soldier informs her.

"Really now, where is Esdeath?" Najenda growled as the scared soldier point to where Esdeath was.

Najenda made her way to Esdeath and passed many bodies on the ground. "The battle was over when there leader was captured, there was no need for all of this." She felt sick to her stomach.

"Help me!" A five screamed as one of the soldier was raping her.

*shot*

A bullet pierced his head curtesy of pumpkin. "You sick bastard." Najenda

Growled as he turn to Lubbock. "See to her, I will have a talk with Esdeath."

"Yes General." Lubbock replied as he heads toward the kid.

"Esdeath, what is the meaning of this!" Najenda roared as Esdeath smiled.

"Hahahahha don't you see Najenda, my men are having fun." Esdeath laughed.

*slap*

"I am going to report you to the Emperor!" Najenda shouted only to get back a slap of her own.

"Go ahead, it was the Emperor's idea after all hahahhaa." Esdeath laughed at the shock looked on Najenda's face.

"No it can't be." Najenda said to herself.

"Man I wish Naruto was here to enjoy it with me." Esdeath roared.

"I have to stop this." Najenda shouted as she ran off.

"Too late." Esdeath said as the village started to burn. "Hahahahahahahaha!"


End file.
